


(英美娱)你要的男神我都有

by IndigoSpider



Category: Limerence - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoSpider/pseuds/IndigoSpider
Summary: 女主是个三观不正的小孩
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Eddie Redmayne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. 成为决定自己命运的人

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Eddie Redmayne, nor any other real living characters.

The first day I met Eddie Redmayne, I flipped. It was those eyes, something in those dazzling eyes.①

1989  
Yvette·Hunter is a hooker②.  
六岁的罗宾·亨特听很多人说过这句话，Brixton区的人说话多数没什么顾忌，哪怕是对着一个孩子。  
“叶薇特，什么是hooker？为什么他们都这样叫你？”“因为我是靠身体赚钱的，蠢货，不然你以为自己每天吃的穿的从哪来。”  
叶薇特·亨特，Brixton③的高卢之花，她将法兰西的浪漫奔放悄悄绽放在伦敦的夜，她总是姗姗来迟，低调地出现在各个私人俱乐部，用美貌与身体打动她的所有宾客。  
“如果不是因为你，要命的小贱货，我早就搬到Kensington④了。”女人点了一支蓝盒的高卢牌香烟，吸了几口，没有过肺，一瞬间，烟雾挡住了女人的所有表情。  
“对不起。”罗宾嗫嚅着，她觉得叶薇特很难过。  
“没必要说对不起，小王子。”女人走到她身前，蹲下，整理着罗宾略显凌乱的金色短发。  
罗宾低下了头，她感到难为情了，今天在学校玩的太疯了，她不该让叶薇特为她担心。  
小孩没有继承她的全部美貌，连二分之一都没继承到，只有那双湛蓝、明亮的眼睛，让叶薇特想起了自己。  
“记住了，我的男孩，可爱的小知更鸟。”她抚摸着罗宾稚嫩的脸庞，自己的脸却扭曲成一个恶毒的形状。  
“DON'T CALL YOUR MOTHER A HOOKER!”  
尚在燃烧的烟头被狠狠地按在了女孩原本无瑕的左脸上。  
1994  
Robin·Hunter is crazy.  
十一岁的罗宾·亨特疯了。  
“我要去伊顿公学。”罗宾死盯着叶薇特，果不其然，她收到了女人的嘲讽笑容。  
“你真是疯了，伊顿公学是男校，就算你急着找男人，也该看看自己是什么东西。”  
“我就是个男孩，叶薇特，我已经当了十一年的男孩，如果你想让我当女孩，就应该像对女孩一样对我。”这么多年的相处，罗宾已经习惯了叶薇特时不时的嘲讽和责骂。  
原本金色的头发被罗宾染成了深色，没有留长，配上左边颧骨上的伤痕，恰到好处地为她提供了男孩气质的深沉与野性，再加上一百七十公分的身高与瘦削的身材，没人会想到罗宾·亨特的真实。  
“小婊子长大了，想当女孩了，老娘没有钱去让你上贵族学校，你想去伊顿，就得跟我一样，自己到有钱人的家里张开腿卖逼或者卖屁股。”  
“我没在开玩笑，我知道公立小学的校长可以推荐绩优生，我也知道你和我的校长、老师、同学的家长都有一腿。我的成绩一直很好，绝对能达到伊顿的标准，我只需要一个机会，拿到一封推荐信与第一年的学费，然后你就再也不用见到我这张让你心烦的脸了。”罗宾知道叶薇特的本事，她再了解这个女人不过了。  
“妓女的儿子要去贵族学校了！还有比这更大的笑话吗？你这个没有良心的小混蛋，你怎么敢和我提这种要求，我告诉你，你的未来，只配和你妈妈一样烂在Brixton，ROBIN·HUNTER！HOW DARE YOU！”  
叶薇特冲到罗宾面前，用力把她摔在地上，揪着她的衣领，凶狠地扇了她几巴掌，嘴里不停地咒骂着。  
罗宾没有还手，任叶薇特把目光所及的所有东西砸到自己身上，碎裂的咖啡杯在她胳膊上划出了一个大口子，血瞬间染红了衣服。  
“你认识很多人，交际也好，交易也罢，我知道，里面有几个人，是可以让我进去的，我会学得很好，我们可以搬到Kensington，住一间没有老鼠和蟑螂，有二十四小时热水的公寓，你也不用担心，有人会因为我是你的‘女孩’而盯上我。”  
罗宾抬头，眼泪和鲜血不知哪个先落地。  
“求你了，妈妈。”  
我必须得到这张门票，才能有机会成为决定自己命运的人。  
我想成为决定自己命运的人。  
“你就是一个下贱的坏种，罗宾。”叶薇特稍微平静了一些，“我比谁都清楚，你心里藏着什么，如果你敢…如果你敢告诉任何人你是什么…我一定会把你卖到脱衣舞吧去。”  
叶薇特厌恶地踢了罗宾一脚，摔门离开了公寓，叶薇特走后，罗宾立刻爬了起来，找医药箱给自己止血，她脸庞上的冷酷与叶薇特如出一辙，仿佛刚才的眼泪只是一个微不足道的错误。  
在盥洗室把伤口冲干净，用毛巾裹上，再就着龙舌兰吞下两片阿斯匹灵，罗宾才感觉好一些，表情也放松了下来。  
不用应付叶薇特比什么都强。  
叶薇特走了四天。  
她以前走过更多天，只给罗宾留下一冰箱的冷冻派冷冻意面与冷冻薯条，还有不能吃的化妆品，叶薇特不在的日子里，罗宾靠卖她闲置的保养品，小小地赚了一笔。  
伤口发炎了，不论是阿斯匹灵还是致幻剂，只要能减轻痛苦的东西，罗宾都开始往嘴里塞，叶薇特留下的酒被喝了大半，剩下的酒都被用来擦洗手臂的伤口。  
第五天，叶薇特回来了，没穿她走那天穿的外套，而是一件做工考究的风衣，包裹在她令人疯狂的身体上，像一件昂贵的礼物。  
绝对比罗宾所有衣服加起来都贵。  
“还没死呢，杂种。”叶薇特扔给罗宾一个纸袋，里边装着奶油肉桂卷和几种已经挤压的看不出模样的点心，还有一个咖啡杯，里头是半杯冷透的红茶。  
罗宾很久没吃到这种叶薇特绝对不会花钱去买的美味食物了。  
“看看你，我把吃的给狗，它还会对我汪汪叫，你呢…BLOODY HELL!你拿我的酒去洗你的逼了吗你这个Disgusting—Eton—Monster—Bitch!”  
“我到底是一个怪物还是婊子，你得说清楚，不然我该怎么填入学表格。”罗宾一边说着，一边把肉桂卷送进嘴里，她不想让叶薇特的怒火毁了难得的一顿饭。  
“你可以去你想去的地方了，肮脏的小怪物，在你十三岁的时候，如果你通不过那个该死的入学测试，就乖乖去刷盘子供自己去随便哪个公立中学，现在你给我滚出去!”  
罗宾没有和叶薇特争吵，她怀着巨大的喜悦离开了她与叶薇特的小公寓，街上的男孩向她打招呼。  
“嘿，小罗比，你妈妈呢？”  
“小鸟终于离开家了。”  
如果在往常，她一定会吼一句“为什么不去你奶奶的逼里找找看？”，然后跟说话的男孩狠狠地打一架，直到其中一个人鼻子流血或者被打掉一颗牙齿，满嘴鲜血回家找妈妈。  
那个人通常不是罗宾，她有一种不怕死的狠劲儿，文明与野蛮在她身上巧妙的融合在了一起，像贝多芬为拿破仑创作的交响曲。  
这是男孩的世界。  
但是现在她不想，喜悦冲淡了她周围的一切恶意，罗宾好像展开翅膀，直接飞到了两年后的秋天，梦想成真的九月，她会进入伊顿公学，最后拿到自己的剑桥门票，离开这个国家，永远逃离叶薇特和Brixton的所有人。  
1996  
Robin·Hunter is a boy.  
你想改变命运吗？  
那你必须是个男孩。  
如果你是个女孩。  
你将直面命运。  
九月。  
罗宾和其他男孩一同走进了伊顿公学。  
这所古老的学府位于距伦敦二十英里的温莎小镇，地处白金汉郡泰晤士河河畔，与温莎宫隔岸相望，由亨利六世于1440年创办。  
作为英国最著名的贵族中学，伊顿以“精英摇篮”、“绅士文化”闻名世界，也素以军事化的严格管理著称，被公认是英国最好的中学。  
英语。  
数学。  
科学。  
法语。  
拉丁文。  
历史。  
神学。  
计算机。  
戏剧。  
艺术设计。  
足球。  
野地足球  
网球。  
英式橄榄球。  
罗宾疯狂的、掠夺式的吞并着所有知识，可惜除了英语、法语、历史和体育项目之外，其他的科目反响平平。  
她没有气馁，以一种病态的狂热来迎接所有的课程，这是一场旷日持久的战争，在妓女的女儿和全英国、乃至世界最优秀的男孩们之间的战争。  
罗宾·亨特在这群男孩里并不出众，她在拉丁文、计算机、戏剧与艺术设计课程中与其他人差了太多，不能让她有一个体面的总体排名，但在需要凶狠与默契的球类运动中，没人能超过她。  
罗宾固执地将金发染深，将法兰西蔷薇与英伦玫瑰的娇嫩妩媚掩藏在无数荆棘之下，除了头发和眼睛，她和叶薇特几乎没有相似之处，她的五官更加英挺，如从柔美处割裂的维纳斯，嘴唇的弧度也更加生硬，左脸上有一点小小的伤疤，以一种破坏的方式，中和了漂亮的纯蓝色眼睛在这幅中性化脸孔上的违和感。  
但也让人觉得遗憾，从开学以来，已经有不少好奇心旺盛的男孩明里暗里打听她伤痕的来历，不要说对于贵族，即使是对中产阶级家庭的男孩来说，能保留在脸上的伤痕，都是件很酷的事。  
罗宾当然不会傻到告诉他们，是六岁的时候，我妈因为我叫她妓女，用点到一半的香烟按在我脸上烫出来的。  
第一个问出这个问题的是一个姓霍华德的男孩，罗宾懒得知道他的教名是什么，当他趁周围没什么人在走廊里打着拙劣的官腔试图套出罗宾的话时，罗宾一把将他推到墙边，贴近他的耳边，用正常的音量尽量礼貌的说。  
"Well,gentleman, listen to me please.It's none of your business.why don't you go outside and play with a gossip girl and go fuck yourself?"  
从小娇生惯养，或许从出生到现在都没听过一句脏话的男孩被罗宾的凶狠语气吓坏了，手脚并用挣扎着跑走了，连头都没敢回一下。  
"You are welcome."罗宾收起了冷笑，恢复成冷淡的绅士表情，好像刚才只是同学间的正常交流。  
"Interesting.Where are you from，gentleman？A dustbin or a place you forget what etiquette is?"  
不知何时，楼梯间走出了两个少年，个子都不比罗宾低，说话的男孩个子更高一些，身材削瘦，面容俊美，如同北欧神话中初生的恶作剧之神，既有吸引众多女神的脸庞，又有动人心弦的银舌头，他的眼睛是清澈的蓝色，有着超出年龄的优雅气质。  
他应该多笑笑，早晚会有许多女孩抢着活吃了他。罗宾恶毒地想着，眼神扫过他银色的扣子。  
是个不好惹的角色。  
他就站在那儿，像米开朗基罗照着太阳神的形象雕刻的一座年轻英俊的骑士像，嘴角绷着，努力摆出一张严肃冰冷的脸，居高临下地盯着罗宾。  
罗宾的视线没有停留在他身上，而是看向了他身后的男孩。  
他没有高个儿男孩抢眼的外貌与身高，他的眼睛是温柔的灰蓝色，棕色的头发卷成可爱的弧，连脸庞上的小雀斑都是如此可爱，他原本不是她会选择的那类人，她以为自己永远不会选择什么人。  
但他那玫瑰色的嘴唇，温柔沉默的眼睛，以及举手投足间的神秘感激起了她难以抵抗的好奇心，而她却从来没有想过，好奇心也是爱情的种种伪装之一。⑤  
罗宾的眼神让他感到了不安，他温柔地给了她一个矜持的微笑，对身边的男孩说。  
“算了吧，让他走吧，汤姆，他是新生，不要太严厉。”他看着她，语气是矜持而柔和的。  
“你走吧，记得，要做个真正的小绅士，不要被希德勒斯顿先生再抓到，在社交与生活礼仪方面，他对待你就像对待自己的兄弟一样。”他的唇弯了起来，罗宾死死地盯着那里，她竭力忍住不扑上去，品尝他的吻，把他的嘴唇咬出血一样的殷红。“严格而又充满关怀，别被他吓到了，去上课吧，小家伙。”  
他像是在一栋水晶屋子里朗读的人，我只是偶然经过他的窗边，不敢发出任何声音，甚至没有惊动羽毛风铃，朗读没有中断，但他抬眼看了看是谁走过窗前。正是这偶然的一瞥，让我再也无法结束沉沦在他的眼睛中。⑥  
The first day I met Eddie Redmayne, I flipped. It was those eyes, something in those dazzling eyes.  
。  
那位希德勒斯顿学长似乎还想说着什么，最后又停下了，只是冷淡地点了点头。  
“我会注意的，再见，下午愉快，希德勒斯顿学长和…”  
“埃迪·雷德梅恩。”  
“罗宾·亨特，很高兴认识你。”  
Who killed Cock Robin?  
I, said the Sparrow,  
With my bow and arrow,  
I killed Cock Robin  
我一定要把他搞到手。

①引自美国作家文德琳·范·德拉安南小说《怦然心动》，原文为："The first day I met Bryce Loski, I flipped. It was those eyes, something in those dazzling eyes."  
②hooker 妓女  
③Brixton伦敦南部地区，犯罪率居高不下  
④South Kensington伦敦著名的富人区，这里的房价和物价是全世界最昂贵的地区之一  
⑤改写自哥伦比亚作家加西亚马尔克斯《霍乱时期的爱情》，原文翻译为“他原本不是她会选择的那类人，但他那过时的眼镜，神父似的长袍，以及举手投足间的神秘感激起了她难以抵抗的好奇心，而她却从来没有想过，好奇心也是爱情的种种伪装之一。”  
⑥改写自哥伦比亚作家加西亚马尔克斯《霍乱时期的爱情》，原文翻译为：“朗读没有中断，但女孩抬眼看了看是谁走过窗前。正是这偶然的一瞥，成为这场半世纪后仍未结束的惊天动地的爱情的源头。”  
⑦该段引用自英文童谣《谁杀死了知更鸟》(Who killed Cock Robin)，翻译如下：  
谁杀死了知更鸟？  
是我，麻雀说，  
用我的弓和箭，  
我杀了知更鸟。


	2. 强者吞噬弱者是世界运行的规律

You can't blend in when you were born to stand out.①

近乎运动员强度的体育活动与疯狂的学习生活让罗宾的私人时间迅速缩水，尤其是她还要分心给除了自己之外的另一个人，从本来已经安排的满满的时间表中再抠出时间去创造一个和The.R相处或聊天的机会。  
F（九年）级与E（十年）级的课程差距不多，但她比他多了好几节基础课，课程的安排又十分紧张，除了下午需要“硬碰硬”的体育活动，她几乎遇不到他。  
即使在运动场遇见了，他身边的人也不是罗宾能够随意支开的，她没有理由去和英国王子说“走开，烦人精。”或者将这位还没秃顶的“威廉—吧啦吧啦—温莎”锁在某个更衣室或盥洗室。  
无论他是不是戴安娜王妃的儿子，只要妨碍别人发展感情，就一定会早早秃顶。  
罗宾如是说。  
不在运动场的时候，和他面对面碰上简直是一个奇迹，可是因为那位希德勒斯顿学长常与他同行，她连跟他打招呼都变成了一件难事，往往话还没出口，她的小R就被带到了另一条路上，还附赠一个经典的汤姆嘲讽脸。  
他的眼神好像在说，小老鼠，我抓住你了，别想打什么鬼主意。  
我是罗宾，又不是杰瑞。  
由于希德勒斯顿学长恰到好处的“人为干预”，罗宾在接下来的两个月里始终没有找到什么机会接近小R，明里暗里倒是收获了不少汤姆花式嘲讽脸，如果她以前只是想在他背后吐口水的话，现在可是连在他床上浇红菜汤的心都有了。  
小R的人气很高，就算英短学长不在，也有其他的学长跟在身边，至于那些学长，也不是现在的罗宾能惹得起的，学校的学生等级划分很明确，在没有自己的势力之前，得罪任何一个学长都不是什么好事。  
这就是伊顿公学，残酷的竞争才是它的本质。  
为了不引起兄弟会之类的特别“关注”，也因为自己的内裤里的小秘密，罗宾行事一直很低调，孤僻疏离、沉默寡言是大多数人对她的印象。  
公立学校被推荐进伊顿的学生总有一种迫切想要在贵族少爷面前大出风头的心情，类似“I am better than you.”“I am ahead of you.”“Suck it,sons of the rich.”当然这种心情在面对占学校绝大多数的富家子弟时常常会为你招致一些特别的“照顾”。  
奇怪的是，这些人在受到教训后，还会把这种“照顾”变本加厉地用在和自己同样出身、有着同样心情的学弟上。  
然后他们再一起去欺负别人。  
恶性循环。  
罗宾所在的班级就是这样的，几乎都是公立学校升上来的学生，按罗宾所展示的性格，她应该是年级的底层，专职的出气筒，被整蛊的好对象，在一次踢野地足球的时候，就有几个男孩在学长的教唆下，要给罗宾点颜色看看。  
常年混迹在下层男孩群体里的罗宾对这种“明显的愚蠢且无聊的恶意”再了解不过了，为了不被“Happy Corner”②，也为了立威，罗宾只好先下手为强，在两个男孩借着踢球准备抓住她的时候，先撞翻了一个，又铲倒了另一个。  
撞的那一下用了罗宾全身的力气，所以铲的不太狠，第一个男孩被撞飞了出去，趴在地上哼唧着，爬都爬不起来，被铲的男孩则直接抱着腿哭了起来。  
“哭什么，姐妹，你的骨头是巧克力棒吗，拿出你往我这冲的劲儿来！”罗宾低吼，她的胳膊上有一点擦伤，但无关紧要，她对自己的力道有信心，既能让这两个蠢货遭上几天的罪，又不至于过分严重。  
身边的男孩们笑了起来，有人帮着拖起了佝偻在地上的男孩，没人管抱着腿哭泣的，也没人指责罗宾是否故意。  
这里是伊顿的球场，受伤是常事，受伤只能说明你不够强。  
大鱼吃小鱼。  
罗宾感到了一股强烈的视线，她下意识地回头，看到了小R和几个学长在球场边（包括那位有名的温莎和希德勒斯顿），他俏皮地对她眨了一下眼睛，做出了“Nice Shot”的口型。  
O.M.G.T.G.  
幸好他没认为我是个暴力份子。  
而那份令人坐立不安的视线来自英短学长，每当他用嘲讽脸对她，罗宾就会在心里叫他托马斯猫。③  
他还是冷着脸，神情中带着不满与讽刺，本来英俊的面容看起来苦大仇深似的，仿佛很是看不惯罗宾仗“力”立威的做法。  
他对R说了一句什么，罗宾看见小R温柔地摇了摇头，带着抱歉地、温和地对她笑了一下，和其他人离开了球场。  
Damn it.  
伊顿尊重强者，无论哪个方面，罗宾的凶悍让她赢得了大部分同级生的尊重与重视，也有几个高年级的兄弟会主动接近她，希望她当个跟班或打手之类的，都被罗宾以学习为借口拒绝了。  
她不能从政，家里也没有商业帝国，去讨好兄弟会就是在给自己找罪受。  
最重要的是，她没有贡献出自己菊花的想法，连一些中产阶级家庭的孩子都不能幸免被羞辱和玩弄，更别提一个几乎负产阶级的罗宾·亨特。  
强者吞噬弱者是世界运行的规律。  
况且她还有更重要的事。  
每个周末，除了完成导师布置的论文和一定的练习，罗宾在周末晚上还要去做兼职脱衣舞吧带位员。  
罗宾机灵又会说话，舞娘们很喜欢她，除了挣小费，她经常能接到帮这些漂亮的人体艺术家们买口香糖、香烟、安全套、避孕药或者验孕棒的活，当然剩余找零的钱，顺理成章的进了罗宾的口袋，有的姑娘还会特意给她一两镑硬币当跑腿钱。  
来这里的人不乏有出手阔绰的有钱人，幸运的话，能得到一张五十英镑或二十英镑，一般来讲也会有一张五英镑，得到欧元和美元，罗宾也不会说什么，最怕的是碰到一毛不拔的铁公鸡和只肯给几个便士的小气鬼。  
白天会相对轻松一些，靠着伊顿录取通知书与近乎没有的下限教偷渡家庭的孩子英语、在酒吧倒卖LSD与来自叶薇特不时“恩赐”的零花钱，一个周末罗宾可以收入四百镑左右，这笔钱比跟在兄弟会身后打转重要的多。  
罗宾忙的像个陀螺，不敢停下一刻，回到公寓的时间也越来越少，她能感到叶薇特对她的态度柔和了起来，但只要她们多说上几句话，就一定会吵起来。  
“带着你的箱子给我滚！”  
又一次被阴晴不定的叶薇特赶出家门，罗宾只能低价处理了手中的一批“迷幻糖果”，只留下了几颗揣在口袋里，她不能冒着被开除的风险把这么多LSD制品带到学校，也不能留在家里，天知道叶薇特会不会把它们吃光。  
叶薇特只给脸和手交了保险，如果她因为嗑药过量死了，罗宾不仅得不到赔偿，还会被送进福利院。  
带着一肚子郁闷回到了学校，论文和报告已经完成，剩下的时间，罗宾打算到图书馆复习拉丁文与戏剧理论课程，马上就要考试了，伊顿的每场考试都是“Trial”④，在没有额外补习老师的情况下，她要保证不被别人落下太多。  
对于拉丁文这种反人类的存在，罗宾是拒绝的。  
学习一种已经死去的、而且还是自己不感兴趣的语言是一种极大的痛苦，使人的精神受到严重的折磨，强迫自己复习了一个小时后，罗宾受不了了，打开了一颗包装上写着"Candy"的LSD，咬了下去。  
这次的货不错，奶油柑橘味，还有点肉桂香。  
Heaven.  
再翻了翻手中的拉丁文字典。  
HELL.  
WHAT THE HELL.  
戏剧对罗宾来说比拉丁文更容易理解，至少拿的分数会高些，尤其是悲剧。  
有什么能比悲剧更理解悲剧。  
她没什么钱去看电影，更不要说去剧院，不算叶薇特心情好的时候带她去过的马戏团，她根本没看过任何一场话剧。  
她与莎士比亚先生在英国文学课以外的地方可谓老死不相往来。  
罗宾几乎没有共情能力。  
这也正是差距所在。  
奥赛罗，奥德赛，奥克塔维厄斯，奥林匹克…  
“糖果”开始发挥作用了，因为枯燥的文字所带来的不快也随之散去，把手中的书看了个大概，罗宾开始在笔记本上乱画起来。  
爱德华·雷德梅恩  
GOD.  
她对他的欲望如此强烈，猛火一般烧穿心脏。  
“为什么你坐在这儿，看上去就像一个没写地址的信封？”⑤  
罗宾抬头，是那位蓝眼睛的英短，他不知何时出现在她对面。  
发现小R没有在他身后，她原本冷淡的表情更添了几分郁卒，装作没有听懂来人话中的讽刺，礼貌地对他点了点头，低下头装作翻笔记的样子。  
“我不认为几页空白的纸能填进你空白的头脑，即使你在上面画上了许多‘有趣’的东西，亨特先生，那改变不了本质。”他在她对面坐下，低声发表了对她的评价。  
“你想说什么？”LSD的第二波浪潮正在罗宾的脑子里汹涌，她没有精力去和面前的人虚与委蛇。  
“你应该将更多的时间与精力放在学习上，而不是一些不该有的念头，我知道你在想什么，他很善良，但他不是你想的那种人……”英短开始喵喵起来。  
"Stop."罗宾甩了甩头，让自己清醒一点，直接站了起来，把为友出征的汤姆吓了一跳，他以为这个阴郁、虚伪甚至还有暴力倾向的男孩听了他的劝告后会羞愧地跑掉然后再也不试图出现在埃迪面前。  
"Question one.Gentleman.Are you my new daddy？"  
"Question two.Tom.Are you lovers？"  
"Question three. Mr.Icannotrememberyoulastdamnedname. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
被罗宾的灵魂三连打的措手不及，如果是三十岁的汤姆，一定会更优雅的怼回去，但十五岁的汤姆只是愣在了当场。  
我是谁我在哪他说了什么我没听错吗？？  
“我和埃迪只是朋友。”最后，汤姆干巴巴的说。  
“那就别他妈的来管爸爸的事，pussy cat，为什么你不去抓Jerry呢？”  
“你就是个满口脏话的小混球，亨特，藏好你的羽毛，别得意忘形。”  
“我想我们之间没熟到可以直接称呼对方姓氏的地步，顺便说一句，你那张好看的花花公子脸也不会比其他人的脸更禁打。”  
“你的暴力倾向也不会让你走的比其他人长远。”  
“我活到现在，除了暴力倾向以外最大的优点就是从来不把手插到别人的派里。”⑥  
为了不引起注意，他们只能控制音量，随之而来的是，罗宾与汤姆的距离越靠越近。  
“我怀疑你的涵养已经被你谋杀了。”  
“是啊，我把它分尸藏在伦敦的每个街区，你还不知道吗，尤其是你家，到处都是我的‘涵养’。”  
浓浓的柑橘味儿弥漫在呼吸之间，汤姆的眼睛很快从男孩湛蓝、闪烁着不满的眼睛转移到了淡粉色的嘴唇上。  
他忽然想到了《伊利亚特》中年轻的阿喀琉斯，是否也和罗宾·亨特一样倔强、强硬、充满生气，像一把没有弱点的剑，只为了帕特洛克罗斯而战。⑦  
“真让人意外，你就打算用柑橘味的漱口水来勾引埃迪吗？”话一出口汤姆就后悔了，但是已经晚了。  
"Fuck YOU."他看见男孩冷笑着，将桌上那本厚厚的硬皮《奥赛罗》冲着自己的脸砸了过来。  
女王保佑，别砸断鼻子。  
…  
罗宾气冲冲地走在校园里，她是吃了LSD，但还没疯，如果真的在图书馆把学长打一顿，她在伊顿也不用待下去了。  
所以那本《奥赛罗》没有直接招呼到汤姆的脸上。  
她现在急需一间能发泄郁闷的空教室，LSD的效果还没有完全消退，罗宾的步子像踩在棉花上。  
事实告诉我们，在转角处一定不要走的太急，因为你不知道会撞上什么人。  
“Holy crap！”罗宾这一下撞的不轻，脚下一软直接一屁股坐到了地上，被撞的人手上的书本也散了一地。  
不知道谁更惨一点。  
“你还好吗？”  
“好你m…当然没事。”  
是他。  
两个人都在心里这么想着。  
见罗宾还愣在地上，埃迪伸手把她拉了起来。  
“有受伤吗？”  
“没事，你看，天气不错，是吧。”耶稣啊罗宾·亨特你在说什么鬼东西，现在不是打招呼的时候，而且你打招呼的词烂透了。  
“或许你还等一会儿再和我聊天气，小绅士，活动一下身体，看看有没有不对劲，需不需要去医疗室。”埃迪一边说着，一边捡起掉在地上的书。  
“抱歉，我没事，是我太冒失了，你没被我撞疼吧。”哦，你没被我撞疼吧！这下好了，他一辈子也忘不了你了，傻兮兮的冒失鬼。  
“我比看起来的要强壮的多，小绅士。”埃迪微笑着。“不过你比一个横空飞来的球冲劲儿大多了。”  
那我可真谢谢你夸奖了。  
“学长，能不能不叫我小绅士了，我已经很努力向着称为绅士学习了。”罗宾截过话头，撞人与被撞这个问题必须就此打住。  
“是吗，绅士可不会把holy crap挂在嘴边，罗宾。”埃迪的笑更灿烂了一点。  
“You remember me？”她没想到他还会记得自己的名字，毕竟她太不起眼了。  
就像一只最常见的、飞来飞去的知更鸟。  
“I remember you.”  
她忘了之后他们说了什么，也忘了怎么和他分别，她的脑海里只有那句。  
“I remember you.”还有令人想要溺毙其中的温柔的灰蓝眼眸。  
他怎么能如此可爱？  
简直是犯规！  
犯所有的规。

你害怕火焰吗？  
先生，是你先来招惹我的。  
所以我在静寂中为你燃烧。

①引用自电影《奇迹男孩》，这里翻译为“若你生来与众不同，自然无法与周围相融。”  
②Happy Corner 流行于东亚男生间的游戏（90年代左右，台湾传入香港，由香港传往英国），由多名同学把一名男生抬起，然后以硬物来冲撞、摩擦其外生殖器，包括在柱上、树上之类地方摩擦，亦有将二人同时抬举，彼此下体互相撞击，具有相当的羞辱性与危险性。  
③托马斯猫 米高梅经典动画《猫和老鼠》中的“汤姆猫”，汤姆“Tom”为托马斯“Thomas”的昵称，被认为是英国蓝猫。  
④Trials 原意为审判，是伊顿学生对于考试的内部称呼，只在伊顿流传  
⑤出自美国小说家马克吐温的《The American Claiment》，原文为“Why do you sit there looking like an envelope without any address on it?”  
⑥put one's finger in another's pie，把手指插进别人的派，常用俚语，意思是多管闲事。  
⑦在《伊利亚特》中，阿喀琉斯对帕特洛克罗斯的感情驱动了整个故事，并贡献了所有关于阿喀琉斯人性化的主题。这段爱被视为是崇高的。帕特洛克罗斯和阿喀琉斯的恋情曾一度感染亚历山大大帝，并对其一生影响深刻。


	3. 人的欲望永远无法得到满足

Chapter.3 人的欲望永远无法得到满足

The heart wants what it wants.  
心之所欲无人能挡。

罗宾停止了追逐雷德梅恩的行动，改为了悄悄关注，当然不是因为托马斯猫的警告，而是为了期末考试。  
她绝对会死在拉丁文上。  
所有的考试都是向A—Level①级别靠拢的，不论你是不是一个孩子，现在都不能是孩子了。  
为了将自己的排名升上去，到更好的班级，罗宾只能咬牙坚持下去。  
在期中考试之后，她已经把很多科目的班级升上去了，但在拉丁文、戏剧、计算机和艺术上还差了不少，只能一直待在原来的班级。  
这也是总有人试图挑战罗宾的原因，你看，也许他法语说的像唱歌一样，又能跑又能打，但一遇到拉丁文，那些好处就像吹破了的泡泡一样“砰”的一下不见了。  
她不能均衡优秀的部分，不能自杀式的往脑子里塞进一种语言，也不能理解为什么朱丽叶一定要自杀，更不能理解为什么偏科也会受到歧视。  
偏科歧视在公立学校的孩子们中间流传已久，大概是，一个人要么就全部优秀，要么就全不优秀，否则他就有可能是个怪胎。  
罗宾早就知道伊顿最后会按方向选课的安排，最后可以不选拉丁文，只是最后的考试成绩要漂亮些，所以她在意的从来不是自己是否偏科，而是成绩单上的那个数字够不够用。  
现在是不够用。  
对于罗宾的痛苦，她数学课和科学课上的同桌，哈里·劳埃德感同身受。  
“我不明白。”他恶狠狠地把咬了一口的威尔士甜饼摔进垃圾桶。  
“为什么我是狄更斯的外孙，就一定要当一个英国文学天才，罗宾，看我这张脸，我当然应该去演话剧，而不是在一个拉上窗帘的小房间点着蜡烛敲打字机。”  
“同感，不过下次你要是不想吃，就不要让我给你带，你知道这玩意儿在食堂可不是很好抢。”罗宾喜欢的油酥馅饼，常被哈里嘲笑“便利店的口味”，而罗宾总是把威尔士甜饼称为“文学家的矫情”。  
“我知道你肯定能抢到的，亨特。”他毫无形象地吹了个口哨。“早起的鸟儿有虫吃。”②  
“说真的。我很难理解，为什么有钱人都取名叫威廉和亨利。”③罗宾毫不客气的回应。“对了，还有查尔斯，这三个名字每天都要不知疲倦的在伦敦公民的眼前晃来晃去。”④  
“礼貌点，罗宾，那位亨利明年可能就要成为你的学弟了。”哈里抢走了罗宾还没来得及吃的芝士馅饼。  
“不过你说的对，查尔斯这个名字的确是伦敦公民的阴影，尤其是我的，就像梅丽尔·斯特里普的电影脸一样，女王保佑我以后千万不要和她一起演戏。”他咬了一口馅饼，芝士流了一手。  
“你应该告诉我它是芝士馅的，我就不会拿了。”哈里把可怜的馅饼送到了威尔士甜饼身边。  
罗宾翻了一个白眼。  
“我相信你肯定会遇到梅丽尔，你还会演她年轻的丈夫，对她一见钟情。”来不及为自己的馅饼哀悼，罗宾打开戏剧理论课笔记，准备瞎编今天的作业。  
"Did the execution of Mary Queen of Scots increase or diminish the difficulties of Elizabeth’s position?"⑤哈里也翻出了自己的历史作业。  
“有想法吗，罗宾？”他苍白的脸看上去更痛苦了。  
“你在问我吗，小狄更斯，我以为你会对英国历史如数家珍呢。”  
“别这样，剑桥男孩，我得借你的论文用一下，你可以拿走我的任何一本莎士比亚。”哈里几乎要挂在罗宾身上，被罗宾不满地撞开，也不生气，嘻嘻哈哈的倒在沙发上。  
“我不需要像你一样拼命的学自己不喜欢的东西，我一点也不喜欢英国文学还有历史，也没那么想去剑桥，你知道的，只要我有一张伊顿的毕业证，牛津大学就会像婊子一样对我张开腿的。”  
“没准牛津大学会让你读英国文学，哈里，你应该自己写论文，省得被她赶出去。”罗宾轻笑。  
“兄弟，我拿玛丽莲·梦露的签名海报和你换怎么样，这可是我的私人收藏。”  
罗宾看着哈里一脸不舍的挣扎表情，愉快地点了点头。  
“成交。”  
空手套白狼，没有人比罗宾更擅长。  
痛并快乐着Quiet Hour⑥兼Afternoon Teas结束了，罗宾要到球场完成今天的训练。  
有了上次的教训，没人再敢给罗宾使绊子，所以训练比以往顺利的多，她也看到了埃迪，他是橄榄球队的一员，现在正在抱着球往对方的球门里冲。  
他的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸庞因为兴奋和运动散发出红晕，罗宾远远地望着他。  
在无数人中，他如此特别。  
R.  
爱德华。  
埃迪。  
艾德。  
她在舌尖咀嚼着他的名字，仿佛下一秒就要脱口而出。  
“罗宾·亨特！”还没反应过来的罗宾被人揪住了领子，往角落里拖去。  
来的人是高年级，都是兄弟会的打手一类，人虽然不多，但个个都一米八以上，罗宾没有把握全身而退。  
“我说的很明白，不会加入你们的圈子，不要把我逼急了。”罗宾与他们对峙着，她不能流露出一丝害怕的情绪。  
“你就是欠教训，小子！”两个人抓住罗宾的胳膊，其中一个一拳打在了她的肚子上。  
“ah…”冷汗顺着额头滴下，身体不自觉抽搐起来。  
还好下午没吃什么，不然肯定会吐的一身，罗宾嘲讽地想。  
“我实在不想说，但是忍不住，你的脸就像一个咸猪头，还是在马桶里泡了好几天那种…ah…你打人的力气就像给爸爸挠痒痒一样…Jesus Christ！…，说真的，我操你妈妈的时候可比这用的力气大多了，狗东西…”  
被骂的人终于受不了了，冲罗宾脸上来了一下，抓着她胳膊的人下意识躲避，手上的力气也放松了一下。  
要的就是这一秒。  
罗宾低头，躲过横来的拳头，一腿猛顶在面前人的两腿之间，顺道一拳打在他的脸上。  
“Son of a bitch.”罗宾吐了一口口水，就算放倒了一个，她也对付不来三个人。  
她被压倒在地，一个人骑在罗宾背上，按着她的手，另一个人直接坐在她的腿上。  
“泰特，给他点颜色看看。”被踢的人夹着腿，怨毒地瞪着罗宾。  
“怎么，发现自己没法给爸爸生孙子了吗，你这个…FUCK YOU…”  
那个叫做泰特的胖子一脚踩在了罗宾的左手上。  
“泰特，兄弟，要不是我帮你妈开的苞，你妈把你生出来肯定会吃许多苦。”罗宾试着动了动手指，除了痛，其他一点感觉都没有。  
“泰特，踢烂他的狗嘴！”  
罗宾闭上了眼睛。  
她会报复回来的。  
就在他们放开她那一瞬间。  
只要那一瞬间。  
她要把他的脸咬下来一块。  
不能咬鼻子或者耳朵，因为叶薇特没有那么多钱。  
预想中的疼痛换了个方向，那一脚没落在嘴上，而是踢在了太阳穴上。  
世界开始“嗡”的一声旋转起来，冒出呲啦呲啦的雪花点。  
就想公寓里没换之前的老电视一样。  
好像是有什么人冲了过来。  
身上的重量一下子消失了。  
有人在说话。  
是谁？  
耳朵里一阵“Zing”的信号声。  
什么都听不见了。  
罗宾的脸紧紧贴在地上，她想抬头，但头晕眼花的感觉一阵接着一阵。  
她被抱了起来，有人粗鲁地拍了拍她的脸。  
是谁？  
罗宾甩了甩头，保证自己不要失去意识。  
她的生活才开了一个好头，所以有些秘密不能被发现。  
还有他，银河一样闪光的男孩。  
她不能就这样失去他，她需要他来填补自己的欲望，每当他靠近一点，她就要的更多。  
直到她变得温暖，或者他不再温暖。  
强大的意志战胜了痛苦，她睁开了眼睛。  
真糟糕。  
是他。  
埃迪将罗宾抱在怀里，为她拂掉脸上的尘土，焦急地问着她什么。  
“我听不太清，不用担心我，Red，顺便说一句，你的雀斑在满脸乱飞。”剧烈的痛苦让人没办法笑出来，否则罗宾肯定会傻笑出声的。  
用没受伤的右手撑地，她硬生生站了起来，又一头栽了下去。  
“Zing”的一声，罗宾的耳朵呲啦呲啦的，但能听见东西了。  
“你需要去医疗室。”  
“不，我才不去那鬼地方，我恐一切和医疗沾边的事情，我肯定会死于医疗过敏的。”女孩在埃迪怀里挣扎着，天知道她多想埋在他身上不起来，他有一种天生的魔力，让人想要亲近。  
或者比亲近更多些。  
不过现在不是时候。  
一旦与他更近，她就想要的更多。  
MORE.  
人的欲望永远得不到满足。  
罗宾的头更疼了。  
为什么他总要在她混乱的时刻出现，威胁同学、蓄意立威、LSD药效未清，还有这次的事。  
他为什么不出现在她的历史课上？  
“为什么？”她问出了声。“为什么你会来，别告诉我是路过。”  
“我在球门那边，看到你被带走了，显然你并不认识他们。”埃迪小心地把罗宾拎了起来，她摇晃了两下，站稳了。  
“伊顿是男孩的角斗场，不是乌托邦，你比我更清楚。学校里有那么多的人，这些人里面每天又有那么多的人挨打，而你却为我站了出来，说实在的，挺酷的…我很感谢你，但我自己应付的来，你不该为了我得罪某个垃圾兄弟会，得罪一群贱人，想想吧。”罗宾不想给任何人带来麻烦，哪怕她本身就是个麻烦制造者。  
“那种人只是少数，你得相信，骑士精神依然流淌在伊顿人的血脉里。”灰蓝眼眸的少年温柔而坚毅。  
“而且不止是我，汤姆也在，我跑过来的时候，他已经把两个人打翻在地上了，这是我头一回看他在球场以外的地方打架。”  
"TT—Poor—Meow—Meow."罗宾脸上没什么反应。“所以他是被人打死了，打伤了还是哭着去找妈妈了？”  
“他把踩伤你的学生带到Dean⑦那里了，校规会给予他们处罚的。现在你的手需要消毒，如果你不介意的话，和我去医疗室好吗？”  
“只是一点小伤…我是说…去也可以。”罗宾乖乖跟在了埃迪身后，她平白无故欠了两个人情出去，也就是说，这个圣诞节，她还要多送出一份礼物给英勇的托马斯爵士猫。  
一只蓝猫玩偶会不会不大得体？  
她最多给他的礼物十镑预算。  
来到了医疗室，头发花白的校医安夫人熟稔地和埃迪说起了话。  
“这是第几个了？天知道这些孩子都怎么了，还好有你在，Mr.Redmayne，好孩子，坐下来给自己倒杯茶，休息一会儿再走。”  
“谢谢您，女士，得到您的邀请是我的荣幸。”  
“别客气，像在家里一样。”安夫人把茶壶和方糖盒端到他面前。  
少年优雅而得体的接过，没有故作矜持的拒绝。  
安夫人把罗宾带到里面的休息室，开始为罗宾检查受伤的地方。  
“真走运，孩子，你的手指没断，不过有点挫伤，这几天不要用左手搬东西，你会好起来的。”安检视着罗宾的手，罗宾感到了不安。  
“这不像一个男孩子的手，孩子。”安猛地抬头，眼睛如鹰隼般直勾勾地盯着罗宾。  
“确实有一些人说过我像个女孩。”罗宾镇定地回答。  
“女人的道路和男人是不同的。”安为罗宾的手缠上绷带。“你早晚会明白这一点。”  
“我来到这儿，正是因为明白这一点，女士。”罗宾甩了一下手，重新站了起来，拒绝了安的创可贴。  
只有娘娘腔才会往脸上贴创可贴。  
“如果你需要帮助，随时欢迎你来医疗室。”安不置可否地点了点头。  
以她的年纪，本来没必要多管闲事，但她好奇这个孩子的结局会是什么样。  
罗宾出去的时候，埃迪还没有离开，正捧着一杯茶坐在椅子上，一眼看过去，仿佛他才是刚被欺负的那个。  
女孩的欲望在膨胀。  
她真想撕碎了他。  
“我送你回去。”埃迪起身，将用过的茶杯在洗手池仔细冲洗干净，擦干，放回了安夫人的杯架上。  
“Mr.Redmayne，整个学校里再也找不出比你更贴心的了。”安露出了神秘的微笑，不知说的是他清洗茶杯的举动，还是他护送罗宾回寝室楼的提议。  
“承蒙夸奖，女士，再见，祝您下午愉快。”埃迪腼腆地笑。  
罗宾一直沉默着。  
“你可以帮我一次两次，但不可能每次都帮我，如果连累你被盯上，我会很难过。”她踌躇着，斟酌着用词。  
“所以你要学会保护自己，小绅士，拿出你在球场上的表现来。”埃迪没有正面回应罗宾的担忧，他看起来既像毫无准备，又像胸有成竹。  
“今天是意外。”罗宾嗤笑。“我可比看上去的要强壮的多。”  
"Nice Shot."埃迪失笑。  
“为什么你会叫我Red？”他忽然问。“我不觉得你是忘了我的名字。”  
“我觉得红色很适合你，像老派绅士，胸前永远是红色玫瑰。”罗宾的视线飘过埃迪的嘴唇，开始满嘴跑火车。  
他静静听着，偶尔流露出一丝无奈，也不出声反驳。  
“我回去了，今天谢谢你，以后需要打架可以叫上我。”感情归感情，人情归人情，罗宾分的很清楚。  
“我欠你一次。”罗宾说。  
他就站在她面前。  
Right Here.  
Right Now.  
“我回去了，再见。”  
“再见。”

It is only with the heart that one can see rightly.  
惟有用心才能看清事物的本质。

①A-Level（General Certificate of Education Advanced Level ），英国高中课程，是英国全民课程体系，是英国普通中等教育证书考试高级水平课程，也是英国学生的大学入学考试课程。  
②“早起的鸟儿有虫吃”(The early bird catches the worm)，这句谚语广为流传，最早来源于17世纪约翰.雷（John Ray）的英国谚语（A collection of English proverbs）（Ray，1855）女主角Robin·Hunter Robin意为知更鸟，Hunter意为猎人，在这里小哈用罗宾的名和姓开了个英国玩笑。  
③哈里是亨利的昵称。最有名的英国哈里王子，全名是亨利·查尔斯·阿尔伯特·大卫·蒙巴顿-温莎。  
④这里用了双关，一指英国查尔斯王子，二是小哈的外祖父查尔斯·狄更斯，算是回敬了一个玩笑。  
⑤源自剑桥大学三一学院的入学试题，翻译为处决苏格兰玛丽女王是增加还是减少了伊丽莎白女王的艰难境地？  
⑥Quiet Hour原意为沉默时间，是伊顿学生对于作业时间的内部称呼，只在伊顿流传  
⑦Dean of students 教导主任；训导主任；学生处处长一类的职位

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗宾预言帝称号坐实了（笑）  
她和哈里会一直是好姬友的


	4. 恪守原则是高级动物的专属美德

Life is simple.You make choices and you don't look back. ①  
罗宾不穷，只是没钱。  
叶薇特供她吃穿，让她拥有一个小房间，甚至默认了罗宾偶尔从自己钱包里拿一点的行为，从物质上来说，她和所有Brixton的男孩没什么区别，甚至还要好。  
从跑腿、修剪草坪、捡废品到打黑工、非法授课、兜售LSD，罗宾攒了一些钱，可在每年接近三万英镑的支出下就没的瞧了，以她的能力，最多凑够第二年的学费，剩下的三年，如果拿不到奖学金或者没什么别的经济来源，就算把叶薇特的头按进硫酸里她也别想走进伊顿一步了。  
叶薇特遵守承诺，换来了一封推荐信，也为她交了第一年的学费，她也要遵守承诺。  
逆水行舟，不进则退。  
在给军火贩子当外围马仔和人体运毒之间仔细斟酌了一下，罗宾把主意打到了自己同学的身上。  
从这些富家少爷的桌子上摸走一两支钢笔，用自己的作业交换一些大家眼里“不值钱”的小东西，像是哈里的梦露签名海报，就被一个舞娘用三千英镑加一打大麻棒棒糖换走了。  
每月她还会夹带三十本“有趣”的成人杂志回来分享给学校里的青少年们——先以四分之一的价格从盗版书贩那里买一些过时刊物，然后用正版的十倍价格卖出去，她不厌其烦的搜寻一些冷门的波兰或者荷兰的杂志，十几岁的男孩可不懂得欣赏英格兰的艳模，所以即使有人模仿她卖杂志，也绝对提不到十倍的价。  
这不是罗宾想出来的，而是跟着叶薇特耳濡目染牢记于心的，在男人这点上，叶薇特几乎没出过错。  
罗宾深以为然。  
11月11日。  
戏剧社将在下午和哈罗公学戏剧社联谊，表演英王乔治五世的故事以庆祝一战结束日②，F（九）年级到C（十二）年级都受到了邀请，罗宾也不例外。  
哈里很高兴，他在其中扮演玛丽王后的宫廷女官，即使没什么台词，还要为角色穿上束腰和高跟鞋。  
“我的戏剧天赋一定会得到施展的，再紧点，谢谢，一定要完全相似。”哈里把痛苦的表情控制的很好，罗宾撇撇嘴，用力系抽紧了哈里的束腰带。  
“虽然我只演了一个侍女，但慢慢我会得到更重要的角色，没准明年我就可以演爱德华王子。”小劳埃德先生如是说。  
可怜的男孩，你不知道女装只有零次和无数次。  
罗宾也很高兴。  
Well,在这种大型活动中，丢一点东西太正常了，她廉价的道德感最喜欢这种混乱的情况。  
“你看见雷德梅恩学长了吗，他是玛丽王后，穿上礼服就像王后陛下从油画里走下来一样。”哈里踩上高跟鞋。  
“我知道，他很特别。”罗宾帮哈里整了整假发。“兄弟，你也不差，看起来就像正要爬到国王床上的安娜·波琳娜。”③  
"Shut up.Mary Boleyn."④哈里摆出了一副贵妇人刻薄脸。“我要把你从王宫里赶出去。”  
"Aye."罗宾心情很好的配合了他一下。  
目送表演欲旺盛的男孩走出更衣室，罗宾开始了顺手牵羊行动，她不会在一个地方打转，温和地问演大臣、侍女或者卫士的演员有没有需要帮助的地方，帮着做点杂活，助人为乐的同时顺便摸走一两件袖扣手表之类的小物件。  
"Excuse me.You,little bird.Come here please."  
罗宾僵硬了一瞬，还是挂起职业假笑看向更衣室门口的人。  
喵。  
在同学面前，她不能不给学长面子。  
“下午好，托马斯…哦…王子殿下。”她走过去，不情不愿地打了招呼，在半威胁的目光下，她把后面的"Kitty"硬生生改成了殿下。  
他身上是王子的衣服，可能是来自某位温莎的友情提供，线条流畅，显得人挺拔又精神，配上一张英俊的脸庞，是一种让人想杀人灭口的惊艳。  
"是威尔士亲王。"⑤他挑了挑眉，态度随和而自然。  
“亲王殿下，你没必要来找我的事，如果你学会像别人一样冷眼旁观，就不会被麻烦盯上，你自找的。”罗宾倔强地仰着头看他，压低了声音。  
“先生，我欠你一个人情，不代表就要随时随地被你用来出气。”  
“你那个小脑袋瓜在想什么？”男孩噎了一下。“谁告诉你我是来找你麻烦的，化妆间需要帮手，你是个幸运儿而已。”  
罗宾松了一口气。  
“当然不算在你欠的人情里。”汤姆凉凉地瞟了罗宾一眼，连商业微笑都懒得拿出来。  
“难道我身上挂着工人和倒霉鬼的牌子吗。”嘴上虽然不依不饶，但罗宾还是主动往化妆间走去，人情就算是被动欠下的，也得算在她自己头上。  
罗宾尚未完全泯灭的良心这样说。  
主演们和其他演员的化妆间与更衣室是分开的，罗宾只得改变计划。  
打一枪换一个地方也不错。  
“你，男孩，把粉底涂到他们脸上，时间不多了，加快速度。”一个大男孩迎面走过来，把海绵块和一大盒粉底霜怼到罗宾手里，回身继续和“公主”们的头发战斗。  
罗宾：exm？？  
罗宾只负责怼底妆，剩下的妆容不归她管，她只能赶鸭子上架，先从几位王子上手，用海绵块蘸着粉底霜往王子们脸上怼。  
可能怼汤姆的时候特别用力，粉底在他脸上特别均匀服帖，所以引来演未来乔治六世⑥的男孩的抱怨声。  
他的粉厚的像中国的长城。  
罗宾皮笑肉不笑：“我给你也试试？”  
男孩秒怂。  
汤姆哼了一声，没有说什么。  
然后是公主们，罗宾下手细致了一点，这些可怜的孩子今天遭的罪已经够多了。  
最后是国王和王后。  
“麻烦你了。”埃迪端庄地坐在镜子前，漂亮的宫廷礼服恰如其分的裹在他的身上，纤细的腰肢与优雅的仪态，他要是个女孩，一定是所有女孩的嫉妒对象。  
“我的荣幸。”罗宾用指尖沾了一点粉底霜，手指缓缓地在埃迪脸上移动。  
“不用紧张，我的脸没那么脆弱。”埃迪微笑着，如同一位真正的贵女。  
青涩裹挟着成熟的美丽。  
“恕我直言，陛下，你值得更多的用心。”她轻笑。“现在闭上眼睛。”  
“好的，首席化妆师阁下。”埃迪依言，藏住了灰蓝色的柔光。  
她对着他的脸左右为难，她不觉得那些雀斑有什么好遮挡的——它们明明如此可爱、活泼，手指轻柔地均匀力道，为他敷上一层在她看来没有必要的东西。  
“可以了。”  
他睁开眼睛，一百年的时光便从中觉醒。  
与她的dirty dream里如出一辙。  
罗宾换上职业假笑，去料理房间另一边的国王。  
“无意冒犯，我觉得我应该和王后同样待遇。”演国王的大男孩盯着罗宾手里吸满了粉和汗水的海绵块儿。  
“恐怕你没有王后的特权。”罗宾懒得废话。  
“我坚持。”国王男孩的绿眼睛望着罗宾。  
“闭嘴。”罗宾逐渐逼近。  
“我是客人。”  
“客随主便。”  
“……”  
“好吧，先生，如果你坚持。”  
罗宾心情不算差，没必要和一个外校生僵持，她放下海绵块，用手挖了一点粉底霜，刷糨糊一样涂上。  
“我是本。”男孩自动闭上了眼睛。  
“本杰明？”罗宾手上动作行云流水。  
“不，叫我本就可以了。”  
“听上去不错。”罗宾职业敷衍。  
“你真的这样认为吗？”男孩问，他的声音低沉。  
“当然不，本，我只是客气一下。”  
“如果你不介意的话，为什么不告诉我你的名字呢。”  
“你不了解我，不用假装友好，我们还没到互称教名的关系。”因为见到埃迪的缘故，现在的罗宾温和了不少。  
“我们需要这样做吗？”他轻声说道。“你需要我了解你吗？”  
“走路的姿势很一般，明显是近期才开始进行形体训练，身上没有任何香水气味，如果不是过敏，就是并未接受相关的习惯，手上有茧子，但不是握鞍、射击或是网球中的任何一个造成的，最特别的是你脸上的伤口，跟了你五年以上，来自某种粗卷烟，受伤后没有涂药，甚至没有进行医美淡化，最后，Brixton口音，外加一点法国腔，你的公学音练的不错，但人在交谈的时候总会暴露自己的说话习惯，你接受过法语教育，不可磨灭的那种，中产阶级以下家庭，再加上你刻意染过的头发，为什么你要隐藏自己的法国血统？它来自你的父亲或者母亲，你…”  
“闭嘴。”罗宾低吼。“你以为你是谁？”  
怒意让她的眼睛越发湛蓝，她的手已经掐在了他的脖子上。  
“我是本，别紧张，现在我们可以互称教名了吗。”男孩的表情很平静。  
“约翰·乔·约翰逊。”罗宾冷冷地说。“你可以叫我乔。”  
“你是John Doe⑦的可能性都比这个大。”本睁开了眼睛。  
“你想要什么？”罗宾不想引起更多人主意。  
“目前只有下手轻点…无意冒犯，我对一切有趣的事情感到好奇。”男孩的眼睛是不带恶意的。“透过现象可以看到本质，每一种表现，每一个动作，每一句话都是情绪与记忆的体现，我发现原因，才能把自己变成另一个人，复杂的个体会让我觉得更有挑战性。”  
"Curious boy."罗宾冷笑。“别让我听见一句关于我的话，不然我就撕了你。”  
“如你所愿。”男孩重新闭上眼睛。“不过我记住你了，你非常有研究价值。”  
罗宾半天的好心情毁的一干二净。  
为了泄愤，她在主演的更衣室，顺走了一枚绿色的袖扣，做工古朴，宝石材质，澄澈而冰冷，像极了那个叫本的男孩的眼睛。  
不管是谁，谁让你的绿宝石正好撞在我的枪口上。  
罗宾只拿了一枚，因为丢了一枚，可能是无意间遗失某处，找不到只能自认倒霉，丢了一对，就会  
惹人怀疑。  
九岁生日那天，罗宾把叶薇特的绿宝石耳环拿去典当了两百英镑，被打了个半死，后来她才知道那对耳环市价在一万以上，而袖扣上宝石的质量，绝对不比叶薇特的东西差。  
会不会有人因为袖扣被家里人打一顿就不在她的考虑范围内了。  
演出开始了，罗宾和其他人一样坐在台下，胸前是血色的罂粟花。  
Bloody Hell.  
For Mary.  
爱德华。  
埃迪。  
ER.  
他是打在她心上的一个死结。  
我看见所有星星都死去了，埃迪，你就在这儿，我的眼睛里，所以没人知晓它们为什么死去，又为什么重生。⑧  
她不在乎台上演了什么，只是随着身边的人一起鼓掌，如果条件允许，她甚至还会把胸前的花儿扔到他面前。  
帮助被勒掉半条命的朋友卸下束腰是身为朋友的义务，但把朋友送回寝室不是，和朋友一起参加晚上的派对也不是。  
恪守原则是高级动物的专属美德。  
“亨特。”当她走出盥洗室时，有人叫住了她。  
“晚上好，比利，期待下次见面。”罗宾的脚步仅仅停留了一瞬。  
“你知道我是谁。”  
“我还知道你的发际线最终会后移。”  
“我知道你拿走了什么。”  
他的话成功引起了罗宾的注意。  
“你想怎么样，陛下，当一个告密者吗？我没有惹你，把我变得不受欢迎对你一点好处也没有，哈罗的男孩，我们井水不犯河水。”  
“每周你要给我写一封信。”  
罗宾惊奇地发现男孩的眼睛变成了蒙上一层薄雾的灰，冰冷、神秘而病态。  
“写我对变色龙的看法？”罗宾回应。  
“任何你想写的。”  
“比如对变色龙的看法？”罗宾靠近了男孩，连呼吸中都带着挑衅。  
尽管他们身高差距有些大。  
“别这样，兄弟，让我们用男人的方式解决咱们之间的问题，我们可以去空教室…或者球场附近打一架，然后谁输了就从对方的视线里永远消失。”  
“你不应该叫我哈罗男孩，我已经上大学了，我只是难以拒绝来自母校的邀请，还有乔治五世。”本将他的通信地址递给罗宾。  
“所以我在跟一个混在孩子堆里的变态打交道？”罗宾没好气的接过纸条，扫了一眼。“无意冒犯，曼彻斯特男孩，你确实挺显老，连贝克汉姆看起来都比你年轻。”  
“贝克汉姆可没办法帮你建立新的共情能力。”  
罗宾的眼神警惕起来。  
“没有共情能力，你明白这一点，你可以按照逻辑推测出大概，却永远不会懂得真正的情感在血管里流淌的感觉，你成为我的研究对象，我帮助你建立共情能力，对你来说很公平。”  
"You freak.How dare you."罗宾把比她高出一个头的男孩推进盥洗室里。  
"How can you say so."  
"No matter who you are, you must say sorry to me…"  
"…or I promise you will be sorry."她的凶狠毋庸置疑。  
"I apologize if I offended you."灯光下，男孩的眼睛又变幻了一种颜色。  
" But who's the freak?"  
"Shut you fuck up now."罗宾向男孩脸上打了一拳，但没打中，他牢牢地握住她的拳头。  
"Hunter？Who dressed up as a man?"  
"I said, Shut up!"她的眼睛被怒火淬的湛蓝。  
"Who are you？"  
"Shut up. It's my turn you damned monster conceited idiot ."罗宾脑子里那根名为理智的弦绷断了。  
罗宾猛地咬上了他的嘴唇。  
这不算接吻，只是来自本能的报复性捕杀，她生来就是猎杀的高手，喜欢猎物流血而亡。  
事情不知道从什么时候变了调，可能是在她尝到他的血后，或者她把手伸进了他的衬衫里的时候，再或者是他放任她的报复，没有做出有效反抗，并且无意结束这个吻的时候。  
谁都没有闭上眼睛，盥洗室变成了战场，在这种随时都会有人进来的地方，暧味与危险都在炽热的较量中被无限放大，而最危险的是，没人肯先认输。  
她将在衬衫里作乱的手腾了出来，去解他的腰带。  
“你害怕了？”罗宾昂着头，她的胜利显而易见。  
“不，你还没成年。”还是他先低了头，灰眸依然盯着那抹被他宠爱过的绯红。  
“所以你害怕了？”她几乎要笑出眼泪。“看来我的‘共情’部分比你猜的要好得多。”  
“你的‘共情’部分恐怕没告诉你盥洗室不是合适的地点。”  
“哪里是合适的地点，你妈妈的裙子底下吗？”罗宾嗤笑，本没有回应罗宾的嘲讽。  
"Keep it."他说。“留下它吧，等你真正走投无路的时候再卖掉，那时候它会更有价值。”  
"Well,well."她走到洗手池边，打开了水龙头。  
“一吻换千金，我还以为只会发生在童话里。”罗宾扬起职业假笑。“放心吧，我不会为了几万块把它卖掉的。”  
“几万块？”他似乎被罗宾的话愉悦到了。“听到你的话伊梅尔德会哭的，它来自西亚，价值两百万，你知道我说的不是日元。”  
罗宾吓坏了。  
“你疯了吗？带着两百万的东西演话剧？我不能要这个鬼东西。”  
"Keep it."他整理好衣服。“你从我的衣服上拿走了它，我还以为你知道它的价值。”  
"What is wrong with you？Lost your mind?"罗宾瞪大了眼睛。  
"别再当个小贼了，好吗？"  
罗宾：“…本王要是不呢？”  
"I'm afraid I'll spoil you."他低笑。  
"The curves of your lips…rewrite history."

这章祝我自己生日快乐  
下章车门焊死  
预言帝罗宾的日常（笑）  
原本是为了致敬神夏  
没想到写出来的感觉不错  
共情能力，很有趣的一个点  
无论是ER、TH还是BC，都是共情能力非常强大的人啊…  
没有共情能力的女主…真有趣  
换成第二人称写会不会更好？

欧美国家中，高级的袖扣被认为是男女之间的定情信物。而且在西方的传统里，女方送给男方袖扣有定情之意。（滑稽）

①原句出自电影《速度与激情3：东京漂移》  
②11月11日为英国国殇日，是英王乔治五世于1919年创立的，为了纪念一战中牺牲的军人和平民（一战于1918年11月11日正式结束），后来范围扩展到整个英联邦国家，以及所有在战争中牺牲的人。一般从十月底开始英国民众在胸口别上一朵鲜红的罂粟花以表纪念，并在11月11日举行全国纪念活动  
③安娜·波琳娜，即安妮·博林（Anne Boleyn），英格兰王后，英王亨利八世第二任妻子，伊丽莎白一世的生母。安妮·博林原本是亨利八世第一任妻子凯瑟琳的女官，但两人在暗中偷情。  
④玛丽·博林（Mary Boleyn），曾任英国宫廷女官，玛丽是英格兰国王亨利八世的情妇之一，她同时还是亨利八世的对手法国国王弗朗索瓦一世的情妇。  
（《另一个波琳家的女孩》梗，卷和斑分别演了Mary的两任丈夫，没看过电影当英国历史梗看也行）  
⑤威尔士亲王，即乔治五世长子，英王爱德华八世继位前的封号（没错，就是那个爱德华八世）  
⑥乔治六世，乔治五世次子，爱德华八世的亲弟弟  
⑦John Doe 常见男子名 一般代表案件中的无名氏、某人或者无名尸体  
⑧原句来自Lawrence M.Krauss，译为：你身体里的每一个原子都来自一颗爆炸了的恒星，你左手的原子与右手的原子也许来自不同的恒星。这实在是我所知道的物理中最富诗意的东西:你的一切都是星尘……因此，忘掉耶稣吧，星星都死去了，你今天才能在这里。


	5. 把自己置于羽翼之下就等于慢性自杀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，又没及时发车，我在这里检讨，下章一定，顺便把礼物之谜揭开，可以猜猜是什么哈哈哈。

With foxes,we must play the fox.  
遇到狐狸时，我们要学会狡猾。①

秋季学期的最后一门考试结束了，也就意味着圣诞假期即将到来。  
罗宾没有几个能送礼物的人，叶薇特、小狄更斯、小R、校医安夫人、学校保安泰勒，当然还有小希德勒斯顿，毕竟他替你打了一架，不得不算他一个。  
至于曼彻斯特的本·百万富翁，他不在罗宾的考虑范围之内，与其让她费心挑选的礼物进了有钱人家的杂物间或者垃圾桶，不如把选择的权利放出去，于是她在12月第三周信中结尾处写道：  
“我实在想不出你会需要什么，因为你看起来什么都不缺，把你想要的告诉我，我会寄给你的，超过二十英镑则免谈。  
一切顺利  
你真诚的 罗宾·亨特。”  
罗宾为叶薇特准备了一只口红，香奈儿的经典色号，女人的化妆台永远缺一只口红，所以不算敷衍。  
小狄更斯的圣诞要在阿尔卑斯山度过，罗宾准备送他一盒来自中国西藏的神奇药膏，走私货——万一他在雪山迷路，可以防止他冻掉鼻子耳朵或者其他什么脆弱的部位。  
安夫人会得到和叶薇特一样的口红，不同的是，给安夫人的是她托泰勒从专柜买回来的，不是国外来的走私货。  
至于好兄弟泰勒，夜游和逃学的好帮手，一条箭牌烟表达不出她的感谢，额外加一把大麻棒棒糖在礼物里不是什么为难的事。  
给希德勒斯顿的礼物就简单多了，尽管米高梅的周边不便宜，罗宾还是买来了一只手感很好的汤姆猫玩偶，没错，这个梗就是过不去。  
埃迪，她有更特别的礼物送给他。  
无论在哪里，假期都是一件值得期待的事，可以自由自在的玩，不用担心因为睡过了头迟到旷课被罚打扫教学楼。  
圣诞的气氛已经弥漫在了整个校园，罗宾早早就收拾好了自己的行李箱寄回了家，然后在放假前一天，把礼物送了出去。  
反正都是要送出去的，早几天或者晚几天不是什么大事。  
除了给埃迪的，她想亲手交给他，不在校园里，也不以学弟身份，要知道他是学校里最有魅力的人（没有之一），给他寄礼物的人一定数不胜数，所以自己一定要成为最特别的，无论是人还是礼物，都要是最特别的。  
这就是为什么她要在离校后像个变态一样偷偷跟在他后面，在他走进家里的车之前，找机会来一场漂亮的“偶遇”，而不是拦住他后干巴巴的说，嘿，男孩，这是我给你的圣诞礼物，请收下。  
根据线人的情报，雷德梅恩家的男孩会先步行走到镇上，他家的车会在那里等着，所以罗宾会在他与朋友们分开后的下个街区“不经意间”遇到埃迪，把礼物交给他。  
她从后面的房子绕过去，看着埃迪的背影消失在视线里，不过两分钟后他们就会在十字路口相遇了。  
绕过这个巷子，只要绕过去，就可以了。  
三。  
二。  
一。  
罗宾走了出去，却没看到埃迪的身影。  
一定有什么地方出了差错。  
罗宾从埃迪来的方向找去，镇上的建筑她不太熟悉，只能一个一个的跑过去找。  
维多利亚女王雕像对面的巷子闯进了罗宾的视线，她有种预感，她会在那里找到埃迪。  
罗宾悄悄摸了过去。  
五个身着黑色工装、平均身高在六英尺以上的成年人已经把埃迪围了起来。  
O.M.G.  
这可不是什么学生间小团体的争斗，罗宾多年的社会经验正在发出红色警报，她把书包放在角落，控制了一下颤抖的手，鼓起勇气，走了出去。  
“嗨，先生们，你们有什么事？我的兄弟还等着回家呢。”罗宾的出现猝不及防，带头的红发男人按住埃迪，让人把罗宾拖了过来。  
“小狗崽子，你他妈是谁？”罗宾的头皮被扯的发痛，她不可能一个人打五个，但也不能看着埃迪陷入险境。  
HE BELONGS TO ME.  
“放开他，让他走吧，无论你们要什么，都与他无关…”埃迪语气中带着请求，灰蓝色的眼睛焦急地转动着。  
真好，现在，他的眼睛里只有我了。  
“我…我不知道你们要对我哥哥干什么，我们没有得罪你们。”罗宾装成吓傻了的样子。  
“不可能，老大，雷德梅恩家的小男孩还在上小学。”抓着罗宾的男人说道，罗宾心念一动，立刻想出了主意。  
“你说他是你的谁？”红发男人一拳打在了罗宾脸上。  
“…他是我的兄弟，先生们，你们一定搞错了，他不姓雷德梅恩，他是约翰·乔·约翰逊，他妈妈是我的教母！人人都说他和那个二年级的雷德梅恩男孩有点像，但是，先生，约翰是三年级，他就比你们矮上两寸，明显比那个见鬼的二年级高，求求你们，让约翰走吧，你们可以去抓那个雷德梅恩，然后好好修理他一顿。”罗宾忍着脸上的疼痛，张口就来，把所有人都说懵了。  
“你说你是谁？”带头的推了一把埃迪。  
埃迪看了一眼罗宾，扯出一个安（ku）抚（se）的微笑，他现在只能顺着罗宾的话说，不然这个小冒失鬼的结果可能会比挨一顿打还糟。  
“…我是约翰，约翰·约翰逊。”  
“先生们，请让我们回家吧。”罗宾接过话。  
“你怎么证明他是什么约翰逊？！”红发男人明显不想接受他们抓错人的伪事实，他恶狠狠地瞪着罗宾的脸，似乎下一秒就要一巴掌招呼上去。  
“我怎么知道你没糊弄我？”  
“我当然能证明，谁不知道那个二年级是有名的基，都快弯成一个圈了，每天穿着女装在宿舍楼走来走去，半个学校的人都睡过他，但约翰是直的，拜托，看他的脸，怎么也不像被人压在下面那个吧。”  
罗·张口就来·宾，竭诚为您服务。  
埃迪：“…”你仿佛是在逗我。  
绑匪：“…”你仿佛是在逗我们。  
罗宾：“…”编的越假说的越真，这是来自Brixton的谈话艺术，不懂了吧。  
“为了让约翰上学，老约翰逊已经倾家荡产了，只有圣诞节假期才能看一眼儿子，你们要是带走了他，我的教母会哭瞎眼睛的，约翰逊夫妇都是难得的好人，他是他们唯一的希望了。”  
“你们现在去抓雷德梅恩还来得及，我们会当什么都没发生过的，我懂规矩，不会给任何人找麻烦，我发誓绝对不会把今天的事说出去。”  
“老大…会不会，看这小子穿的，确实不太像富人。”抓着罗宾头发的人明显动摇了，没有哪个富人家的孩子身上会穿十英镑的卫衣。  
罗宾：我脸上写着缺钱两个字怪我咯？  
老约翰逊一家的故事再加上罗宾过分真实的贫穷以及不要钱一样的赌咒发誓，绑匪们在威胁了两人几句后，还是放走了他们。  
“…呼。”拉着埃迪跑到两个街区外人多的地方，罗宾才松了一口气。  
“报警，然后保护好自己，你应该知道，他们早晚会发现我其实是在满嘴跑火车。”她时刻注意着周围。“我会先陪你去找车，然后再去车站。”  
“不行，罗宾，我们要一起。”埃迪严肃地低下头。“就像你说的，如果他们发现自己被骗了追过来，事情会变得更无法掌控。”除了罗宾突然冒出来被拎过来那一刻，埃迪一点也看不出慌乱，他一直很冷静，他十四岁了，在他们的圈子里，你能开口说话，就代表你已经成年了。  
“那是我的事，我能保护自己。”她已经习惯了独自解决问题，或者被问题解决。  
“我相信你可以保护自己。”埃迪摸了摸罗宾的头，小心地融化着她竖起的刺。“你的‘勇敢’与‘智慧’令人‘永生难忘’，所以至少让我送你回家，不要急着拒绝，我还在危险中，仍然需要你的帮助。如果我在圣诞节出了什么意外没能回家，老约翰逊和约翰逊太太，还有约翰逊兄弟们都会难过的，再说了，要是意外发生在你身上，罗宾逊夫妇恐怕会把我锯成好几块儿，是不是，罗宾·瑞·罗宾逊？”这回换成埃迪拉着罗宾了，他看起来一点也不紧张。“再过一条街。”  
“那好吧，不过关于具体锯成多少份这点有待商榷。”如果他试图用施舍或强势的态度给她庇护，像对一个孩子一样看待她，罗宾一定会更强势地拒绝他，但他的话语坚定而真诚，反而不好一口回绝。  
她不习惯被动的感觉，在她看中的人面前处于被动对她来说就是一场灾难。  
罗宾·亨特是野心家、冒险家、守卫者，是火山中蛰伏着随时准备掠夺的龙，从来没有人试着保护她，同时，她也绝不请求任何人的保护，因为对于她这样的人来说，把自己置于羽翼之下就等于慢性自杀。  
“你是怎么想到的？”埃迪忽然问，罗宾注意到他的耳朵微微泛红，连脸上一贯温和的表情都掩饰不住他小小的微妙情绪，“关于约翰，还有你说的关于我的…雷德梅恩的…。”  
“放轻松，JJJ是我的好朋友，一个Brixton男孩，最喜欢做的事情就是拦路抢劫，甚至还抢过我两次——最后因为嗑药过量半身不遂，然后自己吞了大麻糖和洗衣液割腕自杀了——他发明了我第二喜欢的死法。”罗·张口就来·宾再度上线，她想看看她说出这番话后埃迪会有什么反应，她喜欢收藏他的每一个表情，但埃迪没有对她的“朋友”做出评价的意思，罗宾只好继续说下去。  
“至于关于你的那些话，不是谣言或者某种阴暗臆测，那种情况，我很难思考你是圆的还是方的，直的还是弯的，我只能想到什么就说什么，尽可能把你和你自己割裂开来…如果不能证明你不是雷德梅恩家的男孩，我的危险会比你大得多…不过哪怕只有一点希望，我不会让他们把你带走。”罗宾叹了一口气，她总是这样，对想要的东西有不顾一切的冲动。  
“为什么，因为你觉得欠我一次吗？”埃迪没有直接对上罗宾的视线，这个孩子的攻击性强得过分，情绪又太富有感染力，他本能地不安。  
密林中年轻的公鹿，在遇上猎人时，最好的方法就是逃离。  
他明明可以随便找个星巴克借一部电话报警，却还是鲁莽地冲了出来。  
埃迪不由得对这个仅有数面之缘的学弟多出了几分好奇，初见面时的威胁，球场上的反击，转角处不经意间的碰撞，逆境中的倔强，他身上有种不符合年龄的世故，并非来自家族刻意培养的社交礼仪，而是一种更加危险的气质。  
埃迪并没有接触过这样的人，他的亲人们——上至祖父，下至兄弟姐妹，和所有老派豪门成员一样，都是生活在规则中的人，他们爱护家人、待人和善、处事公正；他的同伴们——温和博学的威廉王子，他们会讨论历史、讨论哲学、也会一起踢球，把绿茵场当作战场；敏锐聪慧的希德勒斯顿，在戏剧上的天赋是埃迪见过的同龄人中最好的，与他同台，既作为对手，也作为朋友，他的同学们，也几乎无人能与他比肩，在所有的人中，没有一个如知更鸟一样的人，自由、灵动、倔强、无所顾忌，像是一切矛盾的整合。  
“是的，没准有一定的关系，不过就算你没帮过我，我也会想办法救你的。”在这点上她不想撒谎，他早晚会知道她的目的。  
“难道是因为我和你死去的朋友很像吗？”埃迪有些茫然，一个人做任何事情必有其原因，他帮罗宾·亨特，是骨子里的正义感使然，他不会主动触及高年级的利益，但也不会任由恶意在他面前侵蚀别人，而罗宾的回复让他越发迷惑了。  
罗宾眼中的埃迪，眼睛闪烁着一种天然的单纯，不是孩子的天真懵懂，而是从未接触过风暴冰雪，生活在阳光与雨水之下的纯粹与鲜活。  
而我是一场飓风。她恶毒的想着，话也随之出口。  
“不，因为我想睡你。”她原本想说一个F开头的词，最后还是咽了下去。  
“？！”埃迪一下子僵住了，她眼睁睁地看着他的脸上爬满好看的粉红，现在他一句话也不敢说了，活像刚被欺负了一样。  
罗宾气定神闲，丝毫不慌。“开玩笑的，现在我更想活着到家。”  
当然最后我们的埃迪和罗宾都活着到家了，不过不是到亨特家，而是雷德梅恩家。  
“我以为我们说好了，dude，我送你回家，然后我回自己家，没有‘做客’这种反人类的安排，你觉得呢。”罗宾一副打死我都不要踏进资产阶级温柔乡的表情，她从看到那辆带司机的宾利开始就觉得药丸，坐进宾利，车驶向西区的时候又觉得药丸，好在埃迪一直低着头没有聊天的打算，她也乐得当个没有感情的保镖，但当车在驶入RBKC④的一幢看上去有些年纪的房子（宫殿？）时，她的面无表情凝重脸再次出现了裂痕。  
“我觉得你家只是一般的有钱，但你比我想象的有钱多了，Jesus，倒卖军火的话能带我一份吗？”  
“恐怕不能，这里没有人倒卖军火，或者你能想到的一切非法的东西。”埃迪的声音还是那么柔和。  
“欢迎回家，埃迪少爷，您的学校生活还愉快吗？您还带了朋友，请原谅我没有提前准备。”  
看到打理整齐一副精英模样的管家后，罗宾的心态已经徘徊在了崩盘边缘。  
口口声声要睡人家，你拿什么去睡人家，嘿，穷鬼，你买衣服的钱还是从叶薇特口袋里搜刮出来的。  
“还不错，除了一些绑架的小问题之外，一切顺利。”埃迪为罗宾介绍“这是管家兰利先生，老约翰逊和约翰逊兄弟们都是在他的照顾下长大的。”  
"Hola—hola."罗宾挑了挑眉毛。“你居然还有管家，我真应该加入绑架你的团伙。”  
“罗宾·亨特，叫名还是叫姓随便，别叫我罗比，罗比是我邻居，在天台嗑药过了头从楼上摔下来死了——这是我最喜欢的死法，没有压力，在天堂中上天堂。”  
埃迪＆管家：忍住不笑。  
“欢迎来到雷德梅恩家，罗宾少爷。”  
“所以现在是要怎么样，我该买瓶酒吗？或者手写一张贺卡，或者你们叫拜帖什么的。”罗宾维持着凝重脸，转向埃迪。“我以为我们说好了，dude，我送你回家，然后我回自己家，没有‘做客’这种反人类的安排，你觉得呢。”  
“冷静点，记得吗，小绅士。等抓到了那些人，我会送你回去的，如果警察办事效率高的话，晚餐前就能找到那些人了，然后他们就可以安心地一辈子住在离伦敦最远的监狱里。”  
“你怎么知道一定能抓住他们，如果抓不住，我还要一直藏在你家的兔子洞里？顺便说一句，先生，管家先生，最好别叫我罗宾少爷，你知道的，你一开口我就想起了蝙蝠侠的儿子，认真的，我还年轻，不想死在打击犯罪的路上。”  
“我的手表上装有有报警系统以及追踪系统，虽然不是王室同一级别，不过也差不多，在你冲出来之前我就已经启动了自动报警程序，在你被打的时候，抓着我的人已经把它揣进自己的口袋了。”埃迪露出一个无辜的微笑。“所以我们可以喝一杯茶，讨论作业，吃晚餐然后顺便等一下消息，别拘束，除我以外的所有雷德梅恩都在法国度假，我会送你回家，再打包我自己去普罗旺斯。”  
罗宾：冷冷的冰雨在我脸上胡乱的拍。  
“就像你说的，Je suis riche.”看着罗宾脸上你仿佛在逗我的恍惚神情，埃迪笑得开心极了。“我演技不错，而且…”  
"I am rich."

①原句来自托马斯·富勒。  
②约翰·乔·约翰逊John·Joe·Johnson 罗宾·瑞·罗宾逊Robin·Roy·Robinson JJJ对RRR算是以梗还梗  
③F—words一般是dirty talk，大多数脏话里都有F开头的词，FFF（笑）（点火）（不，这个不是）  
④RBKC肯辛顿-切尔西区（Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea） 是英国英格兰大伦敦地区下辖的一个皇家自治市，属内伦敦的一部份，伦敦的富人区就在这里，hhh，不过我预想斑哥和OFC的感情是在威斯敏斯特的房子里搞起来的


	6. 我有一双蓝色的眼睛

I don't want to follow the rules.I want to follow my heart.我不要循规蹈矩，我要跟随自己的心。①

他带着一种病态的美。  
一个不能用阳刚、硬朗，或者俊美、漂亮来形容的男孩。  
他瘦削的身体中蕴藏着惊人的力量，既可以在绿茵场上冲锋陷阵，和看起来比他强壮得多的对手对抗，也可以换上高贵的古典长裙，踩在高跟鞋上优雅浅笑。  
灰蓝的瞳色，带着烟雾的朦胧，他是十九世纪的伦敦，当浓雾散去，只留下岁月的史书。  
她是翻书的人。  
坚硬的封皮下是柔软的纸张，翻开精美的书皮，露出里面洁白的书页，细细抚摸着书中的每一行，那些文字就在舌尖打转，她默读着，把从中得到的东西转换成画面，储存在脑海中，直到最后一页，再也没有可供阅读的余地——这时候，她会在扉页签上自己的名字，然后再读，直到这本书的所有地方都被打上她的标记，再没有可供下笔的地方。  
罗宾。  
Make you mark on me.  
你听见他说。  
Why not.  
你蒙住他的眼睛，用力吻上了他的唇，不由分说地打开了他的牙关，勾出他的舌头嬉戏，水声，呼吸声，以及从男孩喉咙里发出的、低低的恳求声，令人无比沉醉。  
他的气息温暖而清新，仿若雨水浸润过的绿色草地，你知道的——英国从来不缺雨水。  
你把他推倒在床上，固执得不许他睁开眼睛，吻没有结束，唇与舌之间的战争不影响她的多线作战，你把 他漂亮衬衫的扣子一个个的解开，贴近他的胸膛，又灵巧地抽走纯黑色的腰带，不容拒绝地把他的双手捆在床头，铂金的带钩在昏黄的灯光下闪烁着凄迷的光，代表着所有城池的失守。  
不，小舒芙蕾，你的投降还不够。你这样想着，手指在迷人肌体的腹部的腰际流连，从肌肤与布料的小小缝隙处伸了进去，男孩的喘息声越来越重，随着手指的力度不断变乱节奏，给你一种你是疯狂的指挥家，而他是可怜的小提琴手，他只能随着你给出的胡乱节拍演奏的错觉。  
你中止了对他嘴唇的蹂躏，安抚似的轻吻着他的额头与脸侧，用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，与唇上轻柔抚慰相反的是你手上的动作，实在算不上温柔，甚至有些残酷，给予他快感和疼痛几乎平行。  
“会很痛吗？我对自己的力气一向没有概念。”你没什么诚意的说，看着他的眼角发红，沁出了泪珠，被绑在一起的手攥成了拳，从脸到胸膛，都因为羞耻而晕出了淡淡的绯色。“在内啡肽的作用下，应该不会很痛的。”你没有停止粗鲁的动作，在他的颈侧与胸膛留下了占有的标记。  
“是不是，伊顿男孩？”你舔舐他的泪水，留下一道暧昧的水渍，坏心地对着他快要红成炭火的耳朵吹了一口气。  
他一下子睁开了眼睛，眼神中露出无法抑制的欲望，失焦的瞳孔倒映着你的身影，灰蓝色的镜面，水光氤氲，说不出的狼狈，宛如刚别救上岸的溺水者，大口的喘着气，手臂开始挣扎，你压在他的身上，感受着他鼓点般的心跳、腹部线条分明的肌肉不自觉抽动与大腿的紧绷。  
“放松点…我们没做热身，在这种时候抽筋，我保证我会笑出声的。”你没有解开他手上束缚的打算，也不知道他听没听进去你的话，只是比之前更用力地压制住他的颤抖与挣扎，或许他是个强大的男孩，但在一对一的对抗当中，你总会是赢家。  
"ah…"他的呼吸声停了一瞬，瞳孔放大，无意识张开的唇无助且诱人。  
生理上的快乐，真能带给人许多惊喜。  
你不客气的接受了这个迷人的邀请，再次用唇覆上他的，灵活的进攻没有遭到任何抵抗，也对，一座早已沦陷的城市，又怎会生出叛乱呢。  
“我做的还好吗？”你没准备让他窒息，直起了身子，把手抽了回来，按在他的胸口，嫣红的舌尖轻佻地划过下唇，宛如毒蛇吐信般，致命的迷人。  
“为什么不肯和我说话呢？”  
罗宾猛地从床上坐了起来。  
Damn it.  
刚才的梦，可真是。  
Sweet & Dirty.  
她喜欢。  
罗宾又躺下，把手伸进了内裤里，不出她所料，比正常的时候更多的湿润与黏腻包裹在她的手指上，空虚感潮水般向她涌来。  
在一场非正式的晚餐后，那几个绑架犯都已经被逮捕了，埃迪和她去了警局，隔着单向玻璃一眼就认出了那几个人，剩下的事情，就不是罗宾可以管的了。  
就算雷德梅恩家够善良，也只是不让人把他们弄死在监狱里。  
填写了无数材料之后，他们才被送出警局，夜色深沉，想起黑夜中的Brixton与家中的叶薇特·亨特（也有可能不在家），罗宾口嫌体直的答应了埃迪今晚留宿在他家。  
管家收拾好了客房，把埃迪少爷的睡衣给家中的小客人送去，再把他换下来的所有衣服装在篮子里收走。  
罗宾：…他就那样突然出现装走了我所有衣服，如果管家不是彬彬有礼而且身上的衣服比我全身加书包加起来都贵的话，我真怀疑自己是不是被抢劫了。  
和埃迪互道晚安，各找各床，各入梦乡，罗宾把自己裹在被子里，很快就睡着了。  
只不过梦的内容有一点点黄暴。  
说实在的，她梦见过更过分的，不过这次尤为悸动  
"em…"她增加了一点力度，又在欲望深处浅尝辄止。  
伟大的发明家富兰克林说过：如果激情驱使你，就让理智勒紧缰绳。②  
所以继续睡觉。  
不。  
我不想一个人。  
她要去找他。  
罗宾蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，带着她为他准备的圣诞礼物，现在是两点十五分，凌晨，很好。  
她试着推埃迪的门，门锁上了，为了不吵醒不该吵醒的人，罗宾只能轻轻地敲门。  
“埃迪，你睡了吗。”  
雀斑：你觉得呢？  
小鸟：我觉得你不能睡  
雀斑：我要是不呢？  
小鸟：…那我就叫醒你  
在罗宾的不懈努力下，埃迪被从睡眠中拉了回来。  
“谁在外面。”他问，声音里带着点鼻音，软绵绵的。  
真是一点也想象不到他抱着球轻松撞翻好几个人的场景。  
"It' s me"罗宾脆弱的共情能力没有提醒她扰人清梦的行为可能会引人不满，所以她大大方方的悄声说道：“我想给你看点东西。”  
小鸟：快来我要给你看个宝贝  
雀斑：？？？  
“现在吗？”她听见埃迪起身的声音。  
“是的，来给我开门吧，不然我的头上就要挂满露水了。”③  
门被打开了，罗宾不客气地迈了进去，她看见埃迪的头发调皮的翘起一块儿，像松鼠的尾巴。  
“圣诞快乐。”她说，“我为你准备了礼物，如果现在不给你，等你从度假的地方回来，属于圣诞惊喜就会少了很多。”  
“你认真的吗？”埃迪无奈，“在凌晨两点二十一分，叫醒一个熟睡的人。”  
“无意冒犯，但我一秒也等不下去了，而你也起来了，不是吗？”罗宾面向埃迪，把手里的东西递了出去。  
“这是什么，一颗紫色的蛋吗？”埃迪好奇地挑高了眉。  
“它里面是一只知更鸟，而且，它是蓝色的。”④她望着他的眼睛，像是发现了一个秘密。。  
"Look at me ."她的话像有魔力，“我的眼睛是什么颜色的？”  
“紫色…或者是绿色…总之不是棕色，我不确定…”他懊恼地垂下头，“我很抱歉。”  
"Daltonism."⑤她发现了他的不完整，果然，造物主不会把完美留给任何一个人。  
"Pity."罗宾拉过埃迪的手，把小小的蛋放在他的掌心。“我有一双蓝色的眼睛。”  
"它一种很特别的颜色，融合了粉绿蓝的蓝色，给人的感觉，如果是尝起来，像加了薄荷的奶油，如果是听起来，更像《牧神午后》，如果是闻起来，像薰衣草味的马卡龙，当你坐在草地上，阳光洒满衣服，吃着甜点，听着音乐，心里的感觉，就应该是你第一次见到它的感觉。"她的耐心无限放大，声音少见的柔和下来。“比它浅一点的是天空，天空尝起来像蓝莓味的棉花糖，比它再深一点是海洋，尝起来会更像咸味的柠檬薄荷汁，而它，既不会过份软绵，也不会有咸的感觉。”  
“我知道了。”埃迪轻笑，语气中带着遗憾。“蓝色的确很美…只是从没有人对我形容过它。”  
“妈妈说我的眼睛和知更鸟蛋壳的颜色很像，所以她叫我罗宾。”她抬起眼睛。  
“不完全对。”埃迪反驳，“你的眼睛要略深一些。”  
“是啊。”罗宾点头，开启自黑模式，“我也是这样认为的，随着年龄的增加，我的眼睛会变得越来越深，可能这就是为什么我比起小时候越来越丑。”  
“很漂亮。”埃迪小心翼翼地拿着装着知更鸟宝宝的蛋，不知道说的是罗宾还是鸟蛋。“它什么时候出生？”  
“应该在平安夜，也可能是圣诞节，你应该感到荣幸，能有一只和耶稣基督分享生日的鸟，玛利亚·雷德梅恩先生。”论玩梗，谁也比不上罗宾。  
也许可以养两只。埃迪看着罗宾漫不经心的笑脸，忽然想到。  
面前的人其实很漂亮，埃迪很少直接用外貌评判人，所以没有仔细的观察过罗宾，他的眉眼冷淡而疏离，只有笑起来的时候才显得动人，眉毛很细，眉尾挑出一道英气的弧，下巴的线条流畅而硬朗，但除了这两个部分，其他的地方都透着说不出的柔美。  
如果他是个女孩就好了。埃迪想。如果他对他有好感，无论是友谊或者喜欢，都是一个人对一个人最真实的感觉，而不是器官与激素之间说不清的反应。  
可就算是个男孩，又有什么关系。  
“当然，荣幸之至。”  
在罗宾为他描述蓝色的那一刻，他感觉自己心中的一小块空白被填补上了色彩，埃迪从未对自己天生的不足而自卑，但悲伤和遗憾是难免的，他看到的世界永远无法圆满，他的家人与亲密的朋友，会同情他，尊重他，为他感到遗憾，尽量避免提及，不会有人告诉他，你缺掉的一部分是什么样的。  
你看不到的世界，究竟是什么样的？  
People forget years and remember moments.人们往往忘记漫长岁月，却将瞬间片刻铭记于心。

①出自《寻梦环游记》  
②原话为"If passion drives you , let reason hold the reins."  
③场景出自《圣经》中所罗门王的《雅歌》第五章  
2我身睡卧，我心却醒。这是我良人的声音。他敲门，说，我的妹子，我的佳偶，我的鸽子，我的完全人，求你给我开门，因我的头满了露水，我的头发被夜露滴湿。   
3 我回答说，我脱了衣裳，怎能再穿上呢？我洗了脚，怎能再玷污呢？   
4 我的良人从门孔里伸进手来，我便因他动了心。   
5 我起来，要给我良人开门。我的两手滴下没药，我的指头有没药汁滴在门闩上。   
（最后书拉密女没来得及给所罗门开门他就走了哈哈哈哈哈，所以书拉密女一开门什么也没看着）  
在家世上雀斑是所罗门王，小鸟是书拉密女，但在感情的主动与果断上，小鸟妥妥的攻气十足。  
④知更鸟的蛋壳是一种特别的蓝色，有名的Tiffany Blue 的基底便是知更鸟蛋壳的蓝色，知更鸟的颜色，被称为史上最特别的蓝色，它象征着爱情的幸福与忠贞，从古至今都被视为婚礼上的吉祥物，起源为1850 年，法兰西第二帝国皇帝拿破仑三世的皇后欧仁妮，她个人深爱这淡雅的蓝色，由于当时她是欧洲的时尚Icon，因此创办人兴起念头，决定用为品牌的招牌色。  
⑤daltonism 道尔顿症，先天性红绿色盲，斑哥本人不幸色盲…


	7. 我梦中的每一夜①

Christmas isn't just a day , is a frame mind of mind that's what's been changing.圣诞不仅在于今天，它是我们逐渐改变的心境。

有钱的人在阿尔卑斯和普罗旺斯过圣诞节，没钱的小鸟在圣诞树上过圣诞节，介于有钱的人和没钱的小鸟之间的罗宾不过圣诞节。  
“……兄弟，我得告诉你，我认识了一个漂亮女孩，你知道的，很辣的那种，她的手冻伤了，我贡献出了你的神奇药膏……我可能还需要几盒，认真的，明年还能送我这个吗？……最后，我现在在少女峰山脚的格林德瓦镇，明天我会去下一站，我在每一站都为你寄出了不同的邮票和明信片，不要被太多快递吓到哦，春季学期见  
你的 伊顿最帅·哈里·狄更斯”

“……很高兴你还注意到了圣诞节要送出礼物，不过我想礼物是相互的，我理解你的顾虑，相信我，我也不希望我的礼物被丢进垃圾桶或者储藏室……最重要的是，你要试着和家人朋友一起度过节日，你独自面对一切太久了，而所有人一起，这是圣诞节的意义，好好享受节日  
你的 本·C”

“……我不得不说，你的天才脑袋里总有一些怪点子，如果你希望我因为拆开这个蠢玩具的包装然后被同学嘲笑，那就大错特错了，我在家里拆了它，而且没有人在旁边……为了感谢你的慷慨，我买了你最喜欢的杰瑞和泰菲，别太感动，圣诞快乐  
你真诚的 T.H”  
……  
罗宾收到了很多信件和礼物，她期待的和不期待的都有，为了进入伊顿中学，她拼命地学习，成天泡在图书馆里，有点闲暇时间，也是在药头手下和酒吧街里讨生活，与她小学以及中学的同学（除了来找她茬的）几乎没什么交集，但也意外地接到了几份来自从前同学的圣诞问候。  
都是向她打听伊顿的事情。  
不过他们在结尾都留下了一句圣诞快乐。  
Merry Christmas.  
罗宾还是不能享受假期，圣诞假期是LSD的销售高峰之一，她有义务拿更好的货安慰那些失意的青少年，顺便赚一大笔外快，除此之外，她还要在春季学期之前提高自己的拉丁文词汇量，打一场漂亮的翻身仗，以及决定自己下一个年级GCSE②的选修课程并且严肃地通知叶薇特——以免叶薇特给她选拉丁文或者宗教学这样的课来恶心她。  
在圣诞节的夜晚，帮酒吧里的伙计打发走醉鬼们顺便摸走几个钱包后，罗宾走在回家的路上，她从那个偷渡来的海地③女人多米尼加那里得到了半只烤的香喷喷的火鸡——罗宾教她的两个孩子英语，她太穷了，以致于这个月无力支付本应给罗宾的学费，甚至没有给她的孩子们准备礼物。  
任何人都不应该毁了孩子们的圣诞节，所以她接受了多米尼加圣诞礼物的一半，又把来自T.H的，包装精美的杰瑞和泰菲送给了两个孩子，告诉她学费可以在复活节前补上。  
叶薇特肯定不会装饰家里、烤火鸡或者做肉馅派，罗宾只能自食其力，拎着半只火鸡和从大卖场折价买回来的奶油蛋糕、蓝莓派和香肠，还有酒保友情赠送的一小瓶伏特加回家。  
街面上没有什么人，在圣诞节，就算是混街头等着抢劫路人的小帮派也要回到自己的窝去，罗宾打开了公寓的门，家里还和往常一样，没有因为圣诞的气氛有丝毫改变。  
没看到沙发上有换下来的内裤或丝袜，说明叶薇特自从平安夜出去了还没回来，罗宾只能沉默地摆好食物，切开火鸡，把伏特加兑上冰箱里的桃味怡泉气泡水，独自享用晚餐。  
除了受伤需要止痛的时候，她从不碰酒，酒会降低她的敏锐程度，瓦解她的防御力，但在今天，她没有责怪叶薇特，也没能拒绝酒精。  
在吃掉了一大块肉、半个果酱派外加喝掉大半瓶的烈酒后，罗宾晃晃悠悠的站起来，从口袋里掏出送给叶薇特的口红，放在桌子上，回到自己的小房间，倒头就睡。  
Hell Christmas.  
第二天的中午，罗宾才起来，收拾昨天吃剩的食物以及餐盘，叶薇特还是不在，不过桌子上的口红已经不见了，还多了一个纸盒，里面装着一块树干蛋糕。  
Ew，是榛子的。罗宾用手指沾了一点送到嘴里，然后飞快地吐了出来。  
她从小就讨厌榛子口味的任何东西。  
罗宾像个没有感情的学习机器一样连轴转了好几天，直到春季学期前夜才稍稍放松下来，收拾行李，返回学校。  
罗宾早早拿到了秋季学期的成绩，还算不错，弱势的几科也没给她拖太大后腿，她的成绩如果维持的好，第二年足够申请奖学金，这也证明了，学习上的事，只要努力，哪怕是拉丁文，也会有回报，真正让罗宾担心的是另一件事，她开始长大了。  
从她梦到雷德梅恩家的男孩，第一次把手伸进自己的内裤里开始，青春期的烦恼就成为了必然，原本平坦的胸部开始时不时出现刺痛，虽然胸部长的不快，穿着正装，什么也看不出来，但被人撞一下的滋味可真是要命。  
原先还不觉得，但从她十四岁生日之后，刺痛越发明显了，在野地足球和橄榄球这两项运动上碰撞和推挤是常事，罗宾经常痛的龇牙咧嘴，可还要咬牙忍住，然后狠狠给那个撞她的小子来上一下。  
反正罗宾·亨特脾气不好的传闻也不是一天两天，在她保证自己的成绩与人品的前提下，不会有人对她的粗鲁产生异议。  
罗宾一直没见到埃迪，据说他请了一段时间的假，为一场正式的话剧演出做准备，想见他的时候，她会把他的信展开，仔细地阅读，然后再夹在厚厚的历史学笔记里。  
“亲爱的罗宾：  
我的小知更鸟已经破壳了，现在它住在保温箱里，对什么都很好奇，我给它取名叫Rednut④，我的兄弟汤姆⑤很喜欢它，我没舍得把它交给他照顾。  
我喜欢动物，可没经历过从出生开始照顾它们，注视生命的成长真是一件困难而奇妙的事，你送给我最好的圣诞礼物，却又为我设置了一个难题，我不知道是该感谢你，还是罚你是去法国一起照顾Rednut。  
希望你的圣诞假期一切安好，顺便说一句，我家里的复活节派对很不错，希望在下个假期，你还能来家里做客。  
你的，埃迪·R”  
My baby robin.  
罗宾反复咀嚼着这三个字，仿佛埃迪就在她身边，他的气息从她耳后传来，带来某种比喜悦更加激烈的情绪。  
My.  
Baby.  
Robin.  
她嗅着信纸上好闻的木香味，试图驱散对他的想念，却徒然越陷越深，这种病态的迷恋从她见到埃迪的第一眼就开始了。  
Limerence.  
一个心理学名词，指对某人的极度迷恋，并为此昏头昏脑，神魂颠倒。  
自从遇见了他，每一个梦中的夜晚，他都在她的身边，她像一朵在无人知晓处尽情绽放的花儿，太阳升起时又覆满荆棘，而每一个清晨，她都比前一天更加渴望。  
她将信纸覆盖在脸上，手指悄悄下移，来到早已被唤醒的神秘花园。  
用食指的一个指节向内轻压，缓缓地用力，在最敏感的地方打着圈儿，不轻不重地揉着。  
"ah…damn it…va te faire foutre…e…Me cago en tus muertos… "她的意识在甜美的快乐中逐渐含糊起来。  
"Eddie please…ahhh…"盖在脸上的信纸随着呼吸的急促跳动起来，手指比之前更加用力的勾动着，心跳加快，嗓子发紧，她索性闭上了眼睛，感受着身体带来的奇异快感。  
她碰到的地方逐渐湿润了起来，没碰到的地方更湿，手指围着那个顶端摩擦、按揉，随着动作的加剧，水液摩擦的声音越来越明显，体内的欲望像一团火烧了起来，脑海里全部都是他，他棕色偏红的头发，稚气的卷着，玫瑰般的嘴唇，不知道说着什么话，最可爱的是眼睛，灰蓝色，美丽中带着残缺的眼睛，还有比他更美好的吗！  
她手上发了狠，额头沁出了一层薄汗，双腿夹地紧紧的，困住为她带来愉悦的部分，她从没有这样激烈的对待过自己，完全控制不住，这还是第一次。  
“亨特先生，你准备好起床了吗？”宿管女士推门的声音响起。  
“…”罗宾的瞳孔瞬间放大了，眼前一道白光花火，脖颈不受控制地向后扬起，两边的嫩肉不断抽搐，一丝热流溢过手指，诉说着其主人的喜极而泣。  
“你起来了吗？”宿管女士看到罗宾的灯开着，人却还瘫在床上，脸上还盖着一张纸，不由有些担心。  
“…我已经起来了，女士，以后每天早晨我都要用十分钟时间思考人生。”两秒钟后，罗宾才哑着嗓子回应。  
“好吧，小调皮鬼，思考人生之余别忘了你的早餐、礼拜和上午的课。”罗宾经常帮她干活儿，俏皮话一套接着一套，寝室是收拾的最干净的，衣服也是自己洗的，平常从不主动麻烦女佣，周末的时候还会帮寝室楼的女佣和她一起洗男孩们攒了一周的衣物，可以说是她见过最热心肠的孩子了，成绩也不错，不是那种一进了伊顿，就仿佛人生已经完成了一半的孩子，所以高迪维亚女士乐得对罗宾的一些反常表现——例如周末晚上的消失睁一只眼闭一只眼，假装不知道查寝的时候躺在罗宾床上的是小哈里。  
换上一条新内裤，打理好自己，罗宾才走出寝室，因为之前的剧烈高潮，走路的时候腿会轻颤，得费点力才能控制住，她皱着眉头，不是高兴的样子，男孩们都乖觉得很，谁也不敢触亨特的霉头，生怕在球场被撞上一下。  
罗宾·亨特在多数伊顿男孩眼里很奇怪，按他的性格，应该是被欺负的那种人，可他不仅没被欺负，还对有意欺负他的人还以颜色，用自己的实力划出界限。  
当男孩们觉得他会就此成为本年级的风云人物时，他又十分沉寂，对于集体的活动，亨特能不参加就不参加，甚至连水球比赛和季末合唱这么好的出风头机会，也都轻松放过。  
他的人际交往也是个谜，对于弱势男孩的主动示好，他给予帮助但不亲近，而高年级的兄弟会主动示好，他直接和他们打了一架，天知道在第一个秋季学期就能得到高年级兄弟会的重视有多不容易。  
他没什么朋友，也就和哈里·劳埃德关系不错，可富家子弟和普通男孩的友谊，能持续多久？不少人都以为罗宾要么会成为哈里的跟班，要么最后把哈里打一顿，出乎他们意料之外，罗宾和哈里关系一直不错，随着时间的不断推进，还有越来越铁的趋势。  
“…他太奇怪了，奇怪又有魅力，他的情绪太能影响人了，如果亨特今天心情不好，在课堂上都冷着一张脸，那几乎没人敢说话，当然除了老师，如果他心情好，他会是课上最活跃的，受他的影响，我们其他人的进度也能加快…而要是我冷着一张脸，我的朋友们只会问我是不是踩了屎，这就是为什么我们不喜欢他，又好奇他的背景。”查尔斯·霍华德如是说。  
他面对的是三年级有名的希德勒斯顿学长，这位学长是出了名的优秀与随和（罗宾：？？？），原本只是办公室的偶遇，他没想到还有机会和学长搭上话。  
不过学长好像只对那个野小子感兴趣。  
“我明白了。”你明白什么了啊…霍华德挠头。  
不过希德勒斯顿学长的声音可真好听，标准的公学音，介于少年和青年之间的音质，他早晚也要练成这种声音，一开口就让人跪下唱征服。霍华德暗下决心。  
“他经常欺负同学吗？”学长的表情看不出什么，好像只是正常的聊天。  
“不啊，他…怎么说呢…有时候挺暴力的，但不是那种暴力——他从来不去欺负人，或者说谁的坏话，至少我没见过。”至于伤疤问题那次，霍华德不认为自己被欺负了，在伊顿，他也逐渐成熟，知道伤疤可能是罗宾的忌讳，他自己撞枪口上去掀人家的逆鳞，人家没打他一顿，只是甩了个冷脸骂了句脏话，之后也没再为难他，已经够意思了。  
“你和他关系怎么样？”  
霍华德听到学长这么问，迷茫地抬起了头。  
“我们交集挺少的，亨特总是不参加交际活动…不过我有一次打听了他的私事，你知道的，他脸上的疤多酷啊，然后他骂了我两句，我慌了，就跑了…后来我想道歉，但又不敢。”  
“我知道了。”你知道什么了啊…小小的脑袋，大大的疑惑，学长的表情为什么比刚才还严肃了。  
“不过他本来就很奇怪，我想不道歉也没有关系。”霍华德怕学长以为自己胆小，急忙辩解道，“他不会在意的，额…他不是那种在乎对错的人，无论道歉与否，他对人的评价都不会改变。”所以没必要赔上一次面子。  
“好了，你先回去吧，很高兴和你聊天，查尔斯。”  
“好的，学长，再见，学长。”学长的声音和脸真是一万点暴击。  
汤姆独自走在校园里。  
他不太同意霍华德的说法。  
Wrong does not cease to be wrong because the majority share in it.⑦  
并不会因为多数人都有同感，一件错的事情就变得正确。  
他得见到罗宾·亨特，越快越好。

误会解除。  
初遇罗宾，因为她说的话，汤姆以为是她在霸凌同学，对罗宾观感不好，后来罗宾又对好友埃迪有好感，对罗宾更没什么好印象，后面从兄弟会手下救罗宾，其实和埃迪的理由差不多，正义感使然（我相信真正的抖森遇到这种事也不会坐视不管的，哪怕是个自己不喜欢的学弟），而对手谈话、英雄（美）救美和场外顺手抓人，这时候汤姆对罗宾恶感已经没有很强了，圣诞节之后，他对罗宾的好奇与吸引都在增强，心里的疑问也在扩大，正好逮着一个傻乎乎的学弟，这就…emmm。

正常情况下礼物应该是在圣诞节的早晨送，但是寄宿学校本来就特殊，放假后人的分布也特殊（笑）而且英国的邮政也是倒三不着两的，所以信和礼物送到的时间会早，而（穷）罗宾为了省钱，就提前把礼物送出去了。

①出自席琳迪翁演唱歌曲《我心永恒》的第一句，歌词为"Every night in my dreams."  
②GCSE（全称：General Certificate of Secondary Education，即普通中等教育证书），是英国学生完成第一阶段中等教育所参加的主要会考，相当于中国国内的初中毕业考试文凭。  
学生进入GCSE课程后，根据自身的学习能力选择至少十至十五门科目。  
两年的课程结束后，需参加GCSE的统一考试，学生的成绩主要取决于考试，只有少数科目是根据学生全年的学习情况进行评估，考试结果分A+（最高）到G。  
③海地共和国位于加勒比海北部，印第安语意为“多山的地方”，是加勒比海上的一个岛国。该国的黑人占95%，因此有“黑人共和国”之称。居民多信奉天主教。官方语言为法语和克里奥尔语。海地是世界上最为贫困的国家之一，最不发达国家之一，经济以农业为主，基础设施建设非常落后。  
④知更鸟很容易识别，它自脸部到胸部都是红橙色，与下腹部的白色形成明显的对比。翅膀和尾巴的上半部是棕绿橄榄色。锥形的鸟喙，喙基暗棕色。黑眼睛，细巧的腿和爪浅棕色。性好战，因胸前鲜艳的羽毛最初被称作redbreast（红襟鸟）。  
Rednut，大概就是红豆或者红宝宝的意思  
⑤不是指抖森，是埃迪的弟弟，托马斯·雷德梅恩  
⑥不翻译了，大概就是融合了英法西语三国脏话  
⑦原句来自列夫·托尔斯泰

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请留言告诉我或者给我一个kudo（爱心）  
才开始学习AO3，有很多不会的地方，如果有什么地方错了，欢迎指正。


End file.
